τάl coмo soч
by HeavyRedMetal
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan harto de que las mujeres lo utilizaran, que decidió buscarse una acompañante a la que no le atara ningún lazo emocional o sexual. Pero cuando conoció a Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella era lo que había estado buscando. AU
1. I M P O R T A N T E

-

-

-

-

**¡I M P O R T A N T E!**

**ESTA TRAMA NO ME PERTENECE ASI COMO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO.**

ESTA PERFECTA Y MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA ES DE LA SEÑORA** RYAN PATRICIA**, A ELLA VAN TODAS LAS FELICITACIONES ASI COMO LOS PERSONAJES DEL **SEÑOR KISHIMOTO** SON DEL EL CADA UNO… AUN QUE YO QUISIERA QUE SASUKE FUESE MIO xD

QUIZA ESTA ES SOLO UNA TRANSCRIPCIÓN MAS… Y AUN ASI QUIERO COMPARTIRLA CON TODAS LAS BUENAS CHICAS AMANTES DEL SASUSAKU.

Y ANTES QUE NADA… ANTES DE QUE SUELTEN ALGUNA ACUSACION EN CONTRA MIA POR LA TRANSCRIPCION, YO BORRARE MI HISTORIA Y DEJARE DE ACTUALIZARLA HASTA QUE TODAS LAS DEMAS TRANSCRIPCIONES DE FF'net SEAN BORRADAS… O HASTA QUE SATANAS BAILE EN LA SIMA DEL MONTE EVEREST. LO QUE OCURRA PRIMERO.

**LEÉ BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO SABIENDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA. PERO LA TRANSCRIPCION SI ME HA COSTADO TRABAJO…**

¡BIENVENIDOS!...


	2. Golozina para el brazo

-

-

-

-

_Tal Como Soy..._

* * *

—¿Sabes, lo que es **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»**? preguntó Sasori, el primo de Sakura, mientras paraba un taxi en la Séptima Avenida.

A pesar de que había habido taxis en la estación de Pensilvania, Sasori se había negado a tomar uno por lo cercana que estaba su casa. Sin embargo, el pesado equipaje le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

—¿**«**_Golosina para el brazo_**»**? —replicó Sakura, algo aturdida por el bullicio de Manhattan en aquella soleada tarde de septiembre—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una droga?

— Ese es uno de los significados —dijo él, mientras metía el equipaje en el maletero del coche-. No es como si no supieras lo que es una gran ciudad.

—Cleveland es de tercera división comparada como esto —comentó Sakura, metiéndose, junto con su primo, en el asiento trasero del taxi, que arrancó y se introdujo de nuevo en el lento flujo del tráfico neoyorquino.

—Ya lo entiendo. Entonces, esto es como una especie de prueba personal para ti. Supongo que crees que si consigues progresar aquí, lo podrás hacer en cualquier sitio, ¿no?

—¡Oye! Tú lo has conseguido —replicó Sakura, riendo, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la espalda.

Bajo de estatura y con su pelo rojizo eternamente revuelto, Sasori Akasuna Haruno se parecía más a un novato de instituto que a un joven empresario de veinticuatro años.

Siete años atrás, después de dejar el instituto en Keniston, Ohio, su ciudad natal, se había mudado a Nueva York.

La opinión de todo el mundo había sido que no conseguiría nada pero se las había ingeniado para transformar su apetito por la dolce vida en una lucrativa carrera que él llamaba **«**_organización de acontecimientos sociales_**»** y que podría definirse más bien como **«**_preparar fiestas_**»**.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va en el amor? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Estás saliendo en serio con alguien?

Con su aspecto juvenil y su magnética sonrisa, Sori como le decian sus amigos había sido un rompecorazones en Keniston. Sin embargo, siempre había puesto tierra por medio cuando las relaciones habían empezado a ir más en serio.

—¿Salir en serio? ¿En qué planeta has estado viviendo? ¿Y tú? —le desafió él—. ¿Has tenido alguna vez una relación con alguien? No me puedo creer que...

—¡No te oigo! ¡No te oigo! —exclamó Sakura, poniéndose las manos en los oídos—. Na, na, na, na...

—No creo que será por falta de oportunidades —le dijo Sori, apartándole las manos de los oídos—. En cuanto te miren los hombres, con ese pelo rosa, esa cara y esas piernas, por no mencionar tus... —se detuvo, mirándole el pecho—.... otros atributos, estoy seguro de que se vuelven locos. Y eso a pesar de esta armadura que te pones —añadió, señalando la enorme sudadera que llevaba sobre los vaqueros.

—Exactamente —replicó ella—. Los hombres ven partes de mí, y las desean pero nunca me desean a mí. No a mí como persona. Para ellos, yo solo soy una extraña pelírosa estúpida.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —preguntó Sori, dándose un golpe en la frente—. Es un círculo vicioso. Los hombres muestran interés por ti y, así, de repente, tú decides que no eres tú lo que quieren, sino tu cuerpo de escándalo. El resultado es que así consigues mantenerlos a distancia, ergo llegan a conocer a la verdadera Saku, ergo cualquier relación se corta de raíz.

—¿Ergo? —preguntó Sakura, extrañada de que su primo hubiera utilizado aquella palabra latina tan culta.

—Se supone que las chicas que tienen un título de tres al cuarto no deben juzgar a otras personas...

—¡De tres al cuarto! ¡De tres al cuarto! —replicó Sakura, que había conseguido pagarse su bien ganado título en metales, sin duda el más difícil de todas los cursos que se ofrecían en su escuela de oficios, trabajando en el restaurante de costillas más grasienta de Cleveland.

—Lo que quería decir es que alguien, en alguna parte, tiene que romper ese círculo. —insistió Sori, con exagerada paciencia—. Y, dada la falta de ingenio de la mayoría de los hombres para las relaciones hombre-mujer, creo que ese alguien vas a tener que ser tú.

— Y me da el consejo el experto en compromisos de la ciudad de Nueva York —concluyó Sakura, poniéndose a mirar par la ventana—. Bueno, ¿qué es eso de **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»**?

—Ah, bueno... Es una mujer que sale con un hombre al que no conoce, o por lo menos no conoce muy bien, como en una especie de... acuerdo. Nada serio y no hay implicaciones románticas. Y, normalmente, un intermediario concierta la cita.

—En Cleveland decimos que eso es ser una chica de alterne.

—No, no, no… En este casa no hay sexo de por medio ni se intercambia dinero. La chica es solo algo ornamental. Estas chicas tienen que ser del tipo que hace que todo el mundo se vuelva a mirarlas. La mayaría de ellas son modelos profesionales. Altas, guapísimas y con... atributos de sobra.

—¿Y los hombres? Son más mayores y no tan decorativos, ¿verdad?

—Lo único que los hombres tienen en común es su posición social en la cadena alimenticia de Nueva York. Esta normalmente suele estar entre los tiburones. La **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»** es simplemente otro símbolo de su situación social, como los coches o los barcos.

—Me parece que este tema beneficia más a los tiburones que al plancton con el que salen. ¿Qué sacan las mujeres de todo esto si no hay dinero de por medio?

—Consiguen asistir a acontecimientos sociales de primera clase a las que, de otro modo, nunca hubieran sido invitadas. Estrenos de películas, bailes benéficos, grandes recepciones. Se mezclan con los peces gordos con los que, en condiciones normales, nunca podrían conocer en persona.

—Me parece que es una razón muy pobre para ponerse toda elegante y encima simular que eres la novia de alguien —dijo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo nunca me tomaría todas esas molestias.

—¿Lo harías para hacerle un favor a tu primo que te quiere mucho y que, a pesar de que lo siente, ya te ha organizado una de estas para ir al baile de la Cruz Roja con un hombre realmente agradable...?

—No…

—No me digas que no todavía.

—Ya te he dicha que no. Lo digo en serio, Sori. ¿Crees que yo podría ponerme de punta en blanco solo para que un tipo tuviera buen aspecto? ¿Yo haciendo el papel de la mujer guapa pero sin cerebro?

Sasori se retorció en el asiento para sacarse un recorte de periódico del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, que alisó encima de la pierna para luego entregárselo a Sakura.

—Ese es el hombre.

Sakura vio que en la fotografía, muy granulada, había dos hombres con una copa de champán en la mano. Sakura reconoció a uno de ellos como el alcalde de Nueva York.

—Se llama Sasuke Uchiha —añadió Sori, señalando al otro hombre, alto y esbelto, con pelo oscuro y facciones angulosas—. Tiene unos 28 años. Es inglés o al menos de nacimiento. Ahora ya vive todo el tiempo en Nueva York. Estudió Derecho en Oxford y luego desapareció durante diez años.

—Tal vez estuvo en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico.

—Alguien me dijo que estuvo viajando.

—¿Durante diez años?

—Hace dos años —explicó Sasori—, apareció en Nueva York, alquiló un despacho en el Edificio Flatiron y creó el Grupo Consultor Uchiha, que, de la noche a la mañana, se convirtió en la empresa que utilizan los organismos de alto nivel para recaudar fondos. Representa a cada gran museo o iglesia, organizaciones médicas y fundaciones de Nueva York. Lo que hace es sacarles donaciones a los ricos y famosos a cambio de un porcentaje de los beneficios. Dicen que es el mejor.

Sakura miró los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha, oscuros e intensos. La mandíbula tenía un ligero toque de dureza que, junto a los ojos, le daba un aire fiero que no encajaba con su garbosa apostura.

— No —replicó Sakura, dándole el recorte.

—Saku por favor -suplicó Sasori—. Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Solo esta noche...

—¿Esta noche?

—Ya sé que no te he dado mucho tiempo...

—¿Te das cuenta de que me he pasado las últimas doce horas en un tren? Me marché de Cleveland a las tres de la mañana. Llevo levantada casi treinta y dos horas y estoy completamente agotada. En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en llegar a tu casa, comer algo y echarme a dormir.

Al mencionar la casa, Sakura recordó que Sasori le había ofrecido su hospitalidad únicamente hasta que ella pudiera encontrar su propio piso. Además, él le había prestado el dinero para su pequeño negocio de fabricación de joyas sin ningún interés, por no mencionar que él le había dado dinero cuando ella estaba estudiando, lo que significaba que ella le debía algo.

—Lo siento —dijo Sori—. No creí que estuvieras tan cansada, sino que estarías en la ciudad y me podrías echar una mano.

—¿Echarte una mano en qué? —Suspiró ella.

—Este tipo, Sasuke Uchiha —explicó Sori, sintiendo que ella estaba a punto de capitular—, es el hombre estratégico detrás de todos los actos sociales de postín y de las cenas de mil dólares el cubierto que hay en esta ciudad. Lo sé porque llevo rondando su negocio durante los últimos dos años.

—Eso son muchas fiestas.

—Él contrata personas que le organicen las fiestas, como yo. Pero las personas que ha estado usando, bueno, las mismas salas de hotel, la misma comida y la misma música de siempre. Yo tengo muchas buenas ideas pero me está costando un poco convencerlo de que me dé una oportunidad. Es que yo no soy muy ortodoxo. Además, mi experiencia es principalmente en fiestas privadas, bodas, celebraciones sagradas... No me va mal, pero los acontecimientos sociales que realmente vienen cubiertos de diamantes son las fiestas benéficas. Bueno, el caso es que fui a ver a Sasuke a su despacho esta mañana y me lo encontré gruñendo porque había cancelado la cita que tenía para el Baile de la Cruz Roja, no me dijo por qué, y estaba desesperado por encontrar una mujer que le acompañara con tan poco tiempo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que un tipo como ese estaba desesperado por encontrar una mujer que le acompañe?

—Él no quiere una mujer, quiere **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»**. Confía en mí. A Sasuke Uchiha nunca le ha faltado compañía femenina pero lo que ocurre es que su gusto no va por las modelos o actrices. Tiende a salir con mujeres empresarias y de carrera. Pero esta noche, por alguna razón, quiere aparecer con una belleza del brazo.

—¿Y por eso canceló su cita para esta noche? ¿Por qué no era una belleza? Me parece algo asqueroso.

—No sé por qué canceló la cita. Resulta un poco molesto interrogar a alguien a quien estás intentando convencer. Todo lo que sé es que él me preguntó si yo podía encontrarle a alguien presentable pero sin complicaciones. Exactamente dijo **«**_del tipo de una modelo_**»**. Y, siendo el oportunista que yo soy, le dije que no había ningún problema.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los que organizamos fiestas, tarde o temprano acabamos por conocer a todo el mundo que hay que conocer. Y nunca perdemos un número de teléfono. ¿Que se necesita un faquir que se trague espadas? ¿Un artista del graffiti? ¿Una compañía de bailarinas? ¿Golosina para el brazo? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamar por teléfono.

—¿Y pensaste en mí para este trabajo?

—En realidad, había pensado en una modelo, pero resulta que lleva un mes en rehabilitación. No me preocupé porque conozco otras modelos pero todas tenían plan para esta noche o estaban fuera de la ciudad. Lo que me hizo pensar en ti.

—Yo no soy modelo.

—Podrías pasar por una. Te necesito, Saku. Ya le he prometido a Uchiha que le encontraría una cita. Si me presento con las manos vacías, se pensará que lo mío es solo de boquilla y nunca me contratará. Mi carrera se quedará en el mismo punto hasta el final de mis días.

—¿Y no hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto?

—Yo no puedo concertarle una cita con cualquiera. Tiene que ser alguien de "quitar el hipo". Y tú eres de esas, si no recuerdo mal. No te habrás traído un traje de noche, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, los tengo aquí... -bromeó Saku, dando un golpecito en la mochila—. Junto con las tiaras de diamantes de imitación y los guantes de seda largos.

—No te preocupes. Sé cómo podemos vestirte bien para esta noche.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Sakura, desesperada—. Mira Sori, yo no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes. ¡Vaya! Vas a estar codeándote con la alta sociedad neoyorquina en tu primera noche en la ciudad.

—Aquí esta bien—le dijo al taxista.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Sakura, algo preocupada, al bajarse del taxi. Se habían detenido delante de lo que parecía ser una vieja fábrica o almacén en un ruinoso barrio de la ciudad—. Pensé que tenías dinero.

—Y lo tengo. Por eso pude permitirme comprar todo el piso de arriba de este edificio —dijo Sori, después de pagar al taxista y sacar las maletas del coche.

Sasori se dirigió a la puerta, con una llave en la mano. Sakura le siguió a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo hasta un enorme montacargas.

Una vez dentro, Sasori apretó un botón y la antigua maquinaria les transportó al sexto piso. Allí salieron a un lúgubre descansillo, iluminado por una única bombilla, que revelaba una puerta marrón con una mirilla.

Sakura pensó que había cometido un terrible error viniendo a Nueva York.

—No juzgues este lugar hasta que lo hayas visto por dentro —comentó Sori, girando la llave varias veces en la enorme puerta, como si le hubiera podido leer la mente.

—¿Sori? -llamó una voz de hombre desde el interior—. ¡Pero si es Saku de la granja Sunnybrook! —exclamó un joven de unos treinta años, de pelo claro y vestido todo de negro, abrazándola y besándola—. ¡Venga, entra!

El hombre la llevó de la mano dentro de la casa hacia un salón lleno de antigüedades y alfombras orientales que casi se perdían entre las numerosas plantas.

Música de jazz, tocada al piano, salía de unos altavoces invisibles. Completaban la escena unas enormes velas perfumadas.

Sakura se sentía como si acabara de entrar en un mundo nuevo. Sasori cerró la puerta tras meter todas las maletas en el apartamento y dijo:

—Saku, es Deidara. Dei, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que el ensayo duraba hasta las cinco. .

—Acabé antes para estar aquí y recibirlos. No me gustaría ofenderte pero ¿llevas eso en la calle? —preguntó Dei, señalando la mochila de Sakura—. Querida, eso es para cuando se va uno de marchas forzadas a través de campos de arroz. Sori, ¿dónde vamos a alojarla? Nunca lo hemos hablado.

—Oh —dijo Sakura—. No sabía que tenías un compañero de piso. Deidara. ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa que me quede? No quiero imponerles mi presencia.

—Cielito, claro que no —dijo Deidara, tocándole a Saku la mejilla de una manera tan delicada que le hizo preguntarse si Deidara sería homosexual y si Sasori lo sabría—. Bueno, ¿dónde la colocamos? Solo hay una cama y, aunque es bien grande, yo diría que no es lo suficiente como para acogernos a los tres, ¿no te parece?

Efectivamente, parecía que Sori lo sabía perfectamente.

Sakura miró a su primo con incredulidad y vio que él se sonrojaba.

—Ya he metido la pata —dijo Deidara.

—Dei —dijo Sasori— ¿Crees que podrías prepararle algo de comer a Saku? Y tú Saku, ven conmigo.

Saku siguió a su primo, que seguía llevándole las maletas, a través de apartamento, decorado muy cálidamente.

Tras sujetar una cortina, Sori le hizo pasar a una habitación de techos muy altos decorados con tragaluces y decorada con columnas. El cuarto estaba lleno de jarrones, manteles de todos los colores, candelabros...

—Madre mía —murmuró Sakura.

—Mis fiestas llevan más attrezzo que la mayoría de las producciones de Broadway. Sasori la condujo a través de las columnas, rodeadas por estatuas de dioses griegos medio desnudos, armaduras, animales de granja de pasta de papel... lncluso había un platillo volador.

Al final de la habitación, había una hilera de ventanas, cubiertas de persianas de papel de arroz, revelando una perfecta postal de la línea del horizonte de Manhattan a media tarde.

Cerca de las ventanas, había una enorme alfombra encima de la cual, una cama de hierro forjado se había convertido en sofá por medio de unos cojines. La cama estaba flanqueada por dos lámparas de pie y, en lugar de mesa, había un pequeño cofre. A un lado de aquel improvisado salón había un montón de perchas con lo que parecían ser vestidos.

—Esos son los trajes de Deidara —dijo Sori, poniendo las maletas en el suelo—. Se encarga del vestuario y el maquillaje de una obra de teatro alternativo. Todo el reparto son hombres pero los personajes son femeninos. Están todos los tipos desde Blancanieves a Courtney Love.

—¿Es un espectáculo drag?

—No. Es un musical. Y, además, ha tenido unas críticas admirables de nada más y nada menos que del New York Times.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Sakura, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en Ohio.

—Pensé que podrías estar cómoda aquí.

—Sí —dijo Sakura, mirando el Museo de Curiosidades que se extendía a su alrededor—. Claro. La vista es impresionante.

—Y, además, a partir del próximo sábado, tendrás toda la casa para ti sola. Dei y yo nos vamos al Caribe durante dos semanas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Saku, algo aterrorizada de estar sola en aquel apartamento tan surrealista en medio de aquella enorme ciudad.

—Se me había ocurrido que podríamos quitar los trastos de esa zona para que puedas trabajar con tus joyas. Ya te he encargado una mesa de trabajo con un torno y una luz de acetileno y todo lo qué has pedido. llegará mañana.

—Muchas gracias. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Lo que sea por mi prima favorita.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que eres homosexual? —preguntó.

—Saku… — dejando la mochila en la cama—.

—¿Es que no se te ha ocurrido que nunca lo has mencionado?

—No puedo acordarme de ningún momento en el que al menos no lo sospechara. Pero tenía miedo de que, si se lo decía a alguien, incluso a ti, acabaría por salir en la portada del periódico local y no podría volver a aparecer por casa.

—Tenías que haberte imaginado que me enteraría en cuanto llegara aquí.

—Claro, pero esto es Nueva York y no Ohio, donde tal vez le hubieras dicho algo a alguien sin querer. Lo siento, Saku. Sé que debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Amigos?

—¿Cómo no íbamos a ser amigos? –preguntó Saku, sonriendo.

—Me tenías algo preocupado en eso —dijo él, abrazándola.

De repente, un sonido algo estridente salió de entre los dos.

—O somos capaces de hacer música con nuestros cuerpos o es mi teléfono móvil.

—Creo que es más bien el teléfono —dijo Saku, riendo.

— Sasori Akasuna Haruno -dijo él, tras sacarse el teléfono del bolsillo-. ¡Sasuke! Me alegro de tener noticias tuyas —añadió, mirando a Saku.

—¡Por fin los encuentro! —exclamó Deidara, saliendo de entre el attrezzo con una bandeja de sandwiches y agua mineral.

—Ahora mismo la estoy mirando —le decía Sori al teléfono—. Todo está arreglado.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Sakura—. ¡No!

—Claro, claro que está dispuesta. Por cierto, ¿te he mencionado que es mi prima? —preguntó Sori.

Sakura se acercó a Sori y le tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Engañarte? —añadió Sori al teléfono mientras le suplicaba a Sakura con un gesto de los labios—. No, Sasuke, no, claro que no te he engañado. Es modelo. Se llama Sakura Haruno. En estos momentos se aloja conmigo porque acaba de llegar a la ciudad procedente de...

—Tahití —le ofreció Deidara mientras ponía la bandeja en el cofre.

— Tahití —dijo Sori al teléfono—. Creo que... de presentar unos bañadores. Para uno de esos calendarios.

—Sori... —dijo Sakura.

—No —observó Sori, tapándole a Saku la boca—. No, no tiene casa propia. Ya no... Porque... ha estado fuera de la ciudad durante un tiempo. Ha estado trabajando en... —añadió, mirando a Deidara para que le ayudara.

— Milán —dijo Deidara.

— Milán —concluyó Sasori.

—¿Milán? ¿Tahití? —protestó Saku, tras apartar la mano de su primo—. Sori...

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo? —sugirió Sasori, pasándole el teléfono a Sakura para luego dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos suplicándole.

—¿Señorita Haruno? —decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono, profunda y suave.

—¿Sí?

—Quería decirle lo mucho que le agradezco que haga esto por mí, especialmente cuando le hemos avisado con tan poco tiempo.

—Gracias. Quiero decir, de nada —contestó Saku, tragando saliva.

—Y, desde luego, le estoy muy agradecido a su primo por haberlo organizado todo.

—Sí, es un hombre al que le gusta ayudar, musitó Sakura, dándose cuenta de que Sori había conseguido justamente lo que buscaba.

—¿Paso a recogerla a las ocho y media entonces?

—A las ocho y media estará bien —dijo Saku, viendo a Sasori aferrado a sus piernas.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —susurraba Sasori.

—Hasta luego, entonces —dijo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Adiós —respondió Saku, colgando el teléfono.

—¡Gracias, Saku! –exclamó Sori, que, tras ponerse de pie, la besaba y la abrazaba alocadamente—. ¡Te adoro!

—¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que estoy empezando a odiarte —bromeó Saku, dejándose caer en la cama.

Tomó un bocadillo pero al ver que estaba hecho de carne casi cruda, lo volvió a dejar en la bandeja.

—¿Va a dormir aquí? —preguntó Deidara—. No creí que le gustara estar aquí, rodeada de toda tu parafernalia fellinesca.

—Y no le gusta —dijo Sasori, sentándose también en la cama y tomando un sandwich—. Se siente vulnerable e indefensa sin cuatro lindas paredes a su alrededor pero es demasiado educada como para decir nada.

—¿Quieres dejar de leerme los pensamientos?

—¿Cuatro paredes? —preguntó Deidara, moviendo las perchas de manera que formaran un cuadrado perfecto alrededor de la cama—. Voalá! Ya tienes cuatro paredes.

—Me gusta más así —dijo Sakura, atentamente observada por Sori—. Muchas gracias, Deidara.

—¿Has hecho tú todos esos trajes? —añadió, al ver una máquina de coser.

—Algunos —respondió Deidara, abriendo la botella de agua—. El resto los he comprado, pero normalmente tienen que modificarse para que le sirvan a un hombre.

—Hablando de trajes —dijo Sori, con la boca llena—. Saku va a necesitar un traje de noche para la fiesta. Algo sexy pero elegante. Además de zapatos, peinado, maquillaje... Bueno, todo el lote. Esperaba que tú, Deidara, pudieras sacudir la varita mágica y transformar en una Cenicienta a nuestra pequeña pueblerina.

—¿Hacer de hada madrina, eh? —preguntó Deidara—. ¡Ese es mi papel favorito! ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Un metro setenta y cinco más o menos? ¿Y cuál es tu talla? Espera, déjame adivinar —añadió, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera de pie—. Esa ropa tan amplia que llevas no me ayuda, pero yo diría... que eres una cuarenta de cuerpo y treinta y ocho de piernas —Entonces, rápidamente, se fue a una de las perchas y sacó un vestido, que acercó para que Sakura lo inspeccionara.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Sakura, examinando el vestido. Era un vestido de seda largo, cortado al bies, de color cobre con unas finísimas hombreras—. Pero si no tiene nada de tela —protestó ella.

—Ya verás como sí la tiene cuando te lo pongas —dijo Deidara, sonriendo—. Es perfecto.

—Pruébatelo —le animó Sasori, poniéndose de pie para bajar las persianas.

—¿Y qué talla tienes de pecho? —preguntó Deiadara, mirándole los senos—. ¿Una ochenta y cinco? Tengo un precioso sujetador sin hombreras, de los que realzan el pecho y viene con un tanga a juego.

—¡Un tanga! —exclamó Sakura, escandalizada.

— Las marcas de las braguitas son la muerte para un vestido como este. Además, tengo una bisutería de circonita que parece completamente auténtica. Y si usas un treinta y nueve de pie, y me apuesto mi rizador de pestañas a que es así, tengo unos zapatos de tacón de aguja dorados que son para morirse.

—Si puedo andar con ellos, me los pondré, pero no quiero bisutería. Me pondré mis cosas.

Tras desabrochar la mochila, sacó su collar más espectacular. Era de oro, labrado para simular unas ramas, del que colgaban dos docenas de piedras de ámbar, ónice y granate muy bien pulidas. En el centro, algo más baja que las demás, Sakura había colgado **«**_el huevo del águila_**»**, una nuez de ámbar que guardaba en su interior un insecto alado prehistórico perfectamente conservado.

—Esto es la cosa más fea que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Deidara, sosteniendo el collar delante de la ventana.

—No te preocupes por lo que dice, primita —dijo Sasori—. Es que tiene una debilidad extrema por el brillo y el relumbrón. Es su mayor falta.

—Eso y una debilidad por los hombres que se disculpan por mí cuando deberían estar convenciendo a sus primas para que no se pongan un vestido de noche con un collar de pedruscos y bichos —dijo Deidara, devolviéndole el collar a Saku con dos dedos—. Pruébate el vestido para que pueda entallártelo. Luego, es mejor que te des un relajante baño de espuma para que luego pueda yo, peinarte y maquillarte. Te prometo no ponerte como una máscara —añadió, al ver el pánico reflejado en el rostro de Sakura.

Sakura les pidió a los hombres que esperaran fuera del perímetro de las perchas mientras ella se cambiaba a pesar de las protestas de Daidara de que ellos eran inmunes a sus encantos.

—Lo que tienes que recordar esta noche es que tú estás allí estrictamente para Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sasori—Tú eres su adorno. No te despegues de su lado, sonríe constantemente Y ríele los chistes. Sé encantadora pero no hables demasiado. Y no hagas amistades tú sola.

—Me estás convirtiendo en una geisha —replicó ella, quitándose la sudadera y la camiseta.

—Ya te dije que no había sexo de por medio.

— Las geishas no son prostitutas —intervino Deidara.

—Efectivamente —confirmó Saku, quitándose las zapatillas—. Su trabajo es tener un buen aspecto y mimar a los hombres. Eso es todo. Ellas se limitan a servir el té, a cantar y a ese tipo de cosas.

—Y no le digas a nadie que acabas de conocerlo —le advirtió Sasori—. Tiene que parecer que hay algo entre ustedes.

—¿Y por qué no se lleva simplemente una muñeca inflable? —preguntó Saku—. Creo que con eso le vale.

—Saku...

—Espero que te des cuenta de que esta noche estoy agotada —añadió ella, quitándose los vaqueros—.Ya sabes lo maliciosa que me pongo cuando estoy cansada.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Deidara—. ¿Maliciosa?

—Sí, se le cruzan los cables muy rápido cuando está cansada —confirmó Sori—. Sakurita, cielo, prométeme que te lo pensarás dos veces antes de hablar esta noche. Por favor. Y no le digas que haces joyas. Él cree que eres modelo. Si alguien te pregunta para qué agencia trabajas, di que para **«**_Boss_**»**. Creo que se llama **«**_Boss Models Worldwide_**»**. Si te preguntan lo que ganas...

—Nadie me va a preguntar algo tan grosero —dijo Saku, poniéndose el collar.

—Esto es Nueva York Aquí son así de groseros —replicó Sori—. Diles que cobras cinco mil dólares al día.

—¿Al día? No creo que pueda decir eso sin que se me note que estoy mintiendo —añadió ella, mientras se ponía el vestido.

Era precioso, pero con las tiras de su sujetador y el pelo rosa tan desordenado no dejaba de parecer una niña que se había vestido con las ropas de su madre. Por mucho que Deidara la arreglara no dejaría de parecer una granjera con un vestido caro.

—Creo que esta noche va a ser una pesadilla.

—¡Cielito, no! —exclamó Deidara-. No escuches a Sori. Limítate a relajarte y a divertirte.

—¡No! -replicó Sasori—. ¡No te relajes! Hay demasiado en juego aquí. No quiero insultarte ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿sabes qué tenedor hay que usar y todas esas cosas?

—Sí, claro. El grande para recoger el heno y el pequeño para armar pianos.

—Saku… —insistió Sori-. Recuerda que acabas de volver de Tahití y que, antes de eso, vivías en Milán. ¿Crees que te acordarás? Cinco mil al día, Tahití. . .

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Es que vaya arruinar tu vida?

—Solo mi carrera –dijo Sori, con un suspiro.

Saku miró el reflejo de su imagen en la ventana, rodeada por el panorama de la ciudad con la que había soñado durante años. Casi deseó no haber puesto el pie allí.

—Ya te he dicho que te odio, ¿verdad Sori?

El timbre sonó justo cuando Deidara estaba terminando de maquillar a Saku.

—Es muy puntual. ¡Qué banalidad! —protestó Deidara.

—¡Ya ha llegado! —exclamó Sasori, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño—.Acabo de abrirle. ¿Estás lista?

—Casi —dijo Deidara.

—¿Y el pelo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Dame cinco minutos —respondió Deidara, sacando unas tenacillas del pelo y enchufándolas.

— Entonces, te acuerdas de todo lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad? —insistió Sori—. No te separes de Sasuke, no hables demasiado...

—Sasori, ¿te pones así cuando estás preparando una de tus fiestas?

—Sí. Por eso todo sale perfectamente —le espetó él—. Dei, ¿te parece que ese color de lápiz de labios es el adecuado? ¿No crees que sería mejor algo más oscuro...?

—iCállate y sal de aquí! —protestó Deidara—.Está a punto de llegar a la puerta.

En aquel momento, sonaron tres golpes en la puerta principal.

—Ya es hora —dijo Sori, yendo a abrir y dejándose la puerta entreabierta. Unos segundos después, se oyó el ruido de las cerraduras y la puerta abriéndose—. ¡Sasuke! Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

—Sasori —dijo una profunda voz, que lleno a Sakura de pánico.

—¿Me das el abrigo? —le ofreció Sori.

—No, gracias. Espero que ella esté lista. Le dije a las ocho y media en punto.

—Claro que está lista. Saldrá enseguida —añadió Sori, en voz más alta para que Deidara y Saku le oyeran.

—Tranquila —susurró Deidara—. Parece que te van a poner una inyección letal.

—Ese hombre me intimida.

—Saku, mírate —dijo Deidara, dándole un espejo.

Sakura vio que su aspecto era excelente.

Deidara le había aplicado el maquillaje con muchísimo cuidado, resaltándole los rasgos, y le había metido el vestido hasta que le sentaba como un guante. Además, el sujetador le daba un escote de lo más llamativo en el que **«**_el huevo del águila_**»** se alojaba cómodamente. Estaba provocativa pero elegante. Era la verdadera esencia de una geisha.

—Creo que si esta noche alguien se siente intimidado, será Sasuke Uchiha — añadió Deidara.

En el salón, Sori estaba invitando a Sasuke a tomar algo de beber.

—Whisky, si tienes —respondió Uchiha.

—¿Solo?

—Con hielo. ¿Te importa si fumo?

—En absoluto, en absoluto... Estoy seguro de que tengo algo por aquí que podremos usar de cenicero.

Deidara hizo un gesto de asco en el espejo.

Sori es normalmente el primero en decir que fumen fuera. Me horroriza verlo comportarse tan servilmente —le dijo Deidara mientras le recogía el pelo con dos de las agujas que la propia Sakura había diseñado para adornos del pelo.

Luego le soltó unos pequeños mechones, dándole un aspecto ingenuo a la vez que sofisticado—. Me está empezando a gustar ese collar. Ya no me parece ni la mitad de feo de lo que me pareció esta tarde.

—Me asustas cuando dices esas cosas, Dei. Yo he venido a Nueva York para crear mis joyas, como esta. Tengo que hacerme con una clientela a la que le guste este tipo de cosas.

—Oh, no dejes que yo te influya, querida. Soy un esclavo del brillo y del relumbrón, como te ha dicho Sori. Por cierto —añadió, tomándole las manos a Saku, que nunca se había hecho la manicura—, todavía hay ciertos retoques...

—Creo que es mejor que los dejemos así—sugirió Sakura.

— Tienes razón. Voy a por tu chaqueta y tu bolso.

Saku trató de no morderse los labios. Cuadró los hombros y se dirigió al salón, deteniéndose justo en la puerta, detrás de un enorme ficus.

Sori y Sasuke Uchiha estaban hablando de la vida social de Nueva York.

Sasuke se rió un par de veces. Tal vez, después de todo, era un buen tipo.

—¿Dónde se celebra la gala de esta noche? —preguntó Sori.

—En el Waldorf —respondió Sasuke Uchiha, tomando un sorbo del whisky.

—¿En la sala Imperio?

—No, en el Gran Salón de Baile.

—Me impresionas —replicó Sori.

—Necesitábamos una sala de ese tamaño. Tiene capacidad para mil quinientos invitados sentados.

— Es una sala espectacular —prosiguió Sori—. Es perfecta cuando se quiere un aura de lujo clásico pero, ¿has pensado alguna vez en la rampa de un aparcamiento?

—¿Te refieres a un aparcamiento público? –preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, riendo.

—No, no, no. No parecería un aparcamiento. Por dentro no. Yo lo transformaría en un castillo medieval o en una tumba egipcia llena de tesoros y pasajes secretos...

— Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Estás seguro de que está lista?

— O tal vez podríamos usar un hangar o un almacén —insistía Sori—. O incluso, podríamos sacar a la gente de la ciudad en un autobús a una bodega o incluso a un casino. Ahora estoy hablando de un tipo diferente de acontecimiento social, del tipo que gustaría a los de mi generación.

— Me parece que esa gente tiende a ser algo egoísta y no dan demasiado dinero... Tienen los brazos cortos y bolsillos bien profundos.

—-Olvídate de eso. Hay jóvenes empresarios en los campos de la comunicación y la informática que tienen los bolsillos a rebosar y muchas ganas de vaciados por una buena causa, pero solo si se les pide del modo adecuado. Los bailes benéficos de corbata negra no les van... —Sakura pensó que aquel momento era el más adecuado para su aparición.

—Saku —dijo Sori, poniéndose de pie mientras la miraba con aprobación—. Permíteme que te presente a Sasuke Uchiha.

Él, que estaba de espaldas, se inclinó sobre la mesa para apagar el cigarrillo y se volvió hacia ella.

Lo primero que ella pensó fue que él era muy alto al ver la figura vestida de esmoquin. Lo segundo que pensó fue que era muy atractivo. Los ojos eran oscuros, magneticos y el pelo era negro como el ala de un cuervo. En resumen, aquel hombre era la imagen perfecta del hombre urbano, civilizado pero tremendamente atractivo.

Cuando la miró, el aire civilizado pareció desaparecer, solo por un segundo, para mirada con un primitivo interés.

Enseguida, la imagen civilizada tomó su lugar, haciéndole pensar a Saku que lo había imaginado. Era mejor así porque ella no buscaba despertar el interés de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Solo hacía aquello para hacerle un favor a Sori, nada más.

La única razón por la que esperaba despertar su interés era por todas las molestias que Deidara se había tomado para arreglarla.

—Saku —dijo Sori—. Es Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura pero los amigos le decimos Saku.

—Señorita Haruno —dijo él, dando un paso al frente.

—Señor Uchiha —respondió ella, aliviada de que él hubiera optado por un tratamiento formal, con una sonrisa.

— Espero que se diviertan —dijo Sori, entrando con una chaqueta de brocado dorado y un bolso de malla.

Con una mirada de resignación, Sori presentó también a Deidara, quien metió las llaves de la casa en el bolso antes de dárselo a Saku.

Cuando ella tomó la chaqueta para ponérsela, Sasuke dio un paso al frente y extendió una mano.

—Permítame.

Sakura dudó un instante antes de darle la chaqueta. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellas cortesías.

Él se puso detrás de ella, para que ella pudiera meter las manos por las mangas. Cuando él le subió la chaqueta, no pudo dejar de rozarle los brazos, lo que le puso la piel de gallina a Saku.

Como las solapas se le habían quedado por dentro, Uchiha se puso delante de ella para colocárselas. Ella no sabía donde mirar por lo que le miró las manos.

Eran fuertes y no estaban muy cuidadas. Podían haber sido las manos de un obrero pero había algo aristocrático en la longitud de sus dedos.

Al levantar la vista y cruzar su mirada con la de él, Saku se dio cuenta de que _había cometido un grave **error** al ir a Nueva York._

_

* * *

_

_ **¿ Review ?**  
_


	3. Piedras

-

-

-

—Está bostezando otra vez —dijo Sasuke, poniendo su taza de café en la mesa.

No era solo que estuviera bostezando sino que los párpados de los ojos se le habían ido poniendo cada vez más pesados, dándoles un aire de lo más seductor.

—Pensé que me las estaba arreglando muy bien para ocultarlo —respondió ella, parpadeando.

— Hasta ahora sí.

Sasuke había estado contemplándola. De todas las mujeres que había en aquella fiesta, Sakura Haruno era con mucho la más hermosa.

Era una Pelirosa única con un rostro que podría rivalizar fácilmente con el de sus compañeras. Hermosos pómulos, una sonrisa arrebatadora y unos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con una franqueza aplastante. Era precisamente aquella franqueza lo que más le enervaba. Aquella mirada era rara entre las altas esferas de la sociedad neoyorquina, donde normalmente las acompañantes se pasaban la velada buscando con la mirada una compañía que fuera más prestigiosa.

Además, el vestido de Sakura y el primitivo pero espectacular collar resaltaban aún más el toque indomable de la belleza de aquella mujer.

El collar no dejaba de llamar la atención de Sasuke, no solo porque fuera extraño sino porque descansaba en uno de los pechos más lozanos y de piel más cremosa que había visto jamás.

Sasuke no acertaba a distinguir lo que había en el interior del ámbar y maldijo una vez más el hecho de que su visión le hubiera obligado a llevar gafas de lectura a la edad de treinta y cuatro años.

Le parecía un insecto pero no podía asegurado por lo que, constantemente, tenía que reprimir los deseos de mirarle el pecho, como si fuera en realidad un adolescente.

Saku le recordaba una de las bailarinas balinesas que le habían hipnotizado con sus rituales movimientos. Sin embargo, la ilusión de que Sakura fuera una encantadora pagana, chocaba fuertemente con la opulencia de la Gran Sala de Baile del Waldorf Astoria, en cuya planta superior se encontraban.

Para alivio de Sasuke, el acto benéfico de aquella noche había reunido a tantas personas como podía albergar aquella sala. Todas las plantas de la sala de baile estaban adornadas con mesas cubiertas de manteles rosas con centros florales a las que se sentaban los que habían accedido a contribuir a la Cruz Roja solo por el privilegio de estar allí.

Aquel acontecimiento social había sido un éxito, pero ya era cerca de medianoche y las celebraciones estaban a punto de terminar. Los discursos habían terminado hacía mucho tiempo y los camareros servían café y champán a ritmo de la música de las sonatas de Beethoven.

Sakura ocultó un nuevo bostezo tras la palma de la mano.

—¿Tan aburrida está? —preguntó él.

Cuando llegaron al Waldorf, ella se había comportado completamente del modo opuesto.

Se habían mantenido a su lado, sonriendo a los invitados que se acercaban a saludarles. Durante los discursos, había escuchado muy atentamente y se había tomado la cena con gusto.

Aquella muestra de apetito le había sorprendido, ya que ella pertenecía a una profesión famosa por su pavor a la comida. Sin embargo, ella estaba más generosamente proporcionada que sus delgadísimas colegas.

—No me aburro —respondió ella-. Solo estoy cansada. He estado levantada toda la noche.

—Ah —respondió él, asumiendo que se había estado pasando de copas—. Evidentemente, este no es el tipo de personas que le atraen.

—¿El tipo de personas que me atraen? —dijo ella, quitando con los dedos la capa superior del postre que estaba comiendo—. ¿Y cuál cree usted que es el tipo de personas que me gustan?

—Estrellas de rock, pseudo nobles con títulos de pega, modelos que se imaginan actores y actrices... En resumen, cualquiera cuya idea de divertirse es llegar destrozado a una habitación de hotel. ¿Ando cerca?

—Ni siquiera podríamos decir **«**_caliente_**»** —replicó ella, lamiendo suavemente la capa de crema, que saboreó con los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke sintió que, si le ponían al lado de una llama, explotaría, por lo que tomó dos copas de champán que le ofrecía un camarero.

—Salud.

—No debería beber esto —dijo Saku, tomando un sorbito—. Me va a dar más sueño, pero me encanta el modo en el que las burbujas me hacen cosquillas en la nariz.

Ella parecía más relajada entonces que cuando estaban cenando. Todos los comensales eran buenos conversadores, pero Sakura solo había hablado cuando se dirigían a ella. Tal vez era porque no sabía cómo hablar con personas que le doblaban la edad y solo le interesaba lo que se llevaría la próxima temporada.

— Tal vez esté equivocado en lo del tipo de personas que le atraen pero, sinceramente, pareció encontrar algo aburridos a las personas que compartían mesa con nosotros.

— En realidad, me cayeron bastante bien —respondió ella, tomando un poco más de pastel y un buen sorbo de champán.

—¿De verdad? Pues a mí me pareció que estaba muy incómoda. Casi no dijo ni una palabra.

—Según tenía entendido, era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Con esto entiendo que su primo le ha estado dando consejos para su papel esta noche.

—¿Es que esperaba lo contrario?

—Bueno... nunca hubiera esperado que él le dijera que era mejor que no hablara.

—Él no me lo dijo exactamente así —dijo ella, examinando un trozo de pastel antes de comérselo—. Pero en resumidas cuentas era eso. ¿Es que mi primo está equivocado?

—Bueno, es cierto que yo prefería que usted mantuviera una actuación... discreta.

—¿Discreta? ¿No le parece que esa es una manera muy diplomática de decirme que mantenga la boca cerrada y esté mona? —sugirió ella.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Mi función aquí esta noche es de ser la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Decorativa y sumisa. Yo acepté ese papel he intentado cumplir mi parte del trato. Y ahora, usted me recrimina por haber hecho justamente eso...

—No estoy recriminándola —replicó él—. Solo es que pensé que usted parecía... casi asustada de hablar. Pero no le estoy pidiendo que mantenga un voto de silencio. Se le permite hablar.

—Hasta cierto punto.

—¿Es usted siempre tan beligerante, señorita Haruno?

—Me pongo de mal humor cuando estoy cansada. Pero intenté comportarme bien, delante de los demás.

Sakura se lamió un poco de crema de un dedo, de un modo tan poco ceremonioso que hubiera podido parecer que ella no sabía lo provocativo que podía resultar y el efecto que aquello podría tener en un hombre.

Por su profesión tenía que ser consciente del efecto que sus gestos podían tener. Se pasaba la vida haciéndole el amor a la cámara. ¿Cómo no iba a saber lo que estaba haciendo? Sin embargo, el aire de inocencia que rodeaba a Sakura Haruno le irritaba.

Sabía que era un acto calculado, artificial, hecho únicamente para ensalzar su atractivo. Sin embargo, era completamente embrujador.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al verse tratado de aquel modo, especialmente cuando aquella **«**_cita_**»** era solo de conveniencia, sin siquiera el susurro de una promesa sexual. . Sin embargo, ella estaba incumpliendo las reglas.

¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso la seducción algo intrínseco en ella? ¿O sería algo más?

—¿Sabes lo que pienso sobre ti? -—añadió ella, lamiendo otro poco de crema—. Creo que estás obsesionado por controlado todo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él, con fingida indiferencia, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas un cigarrillo para tener algo que llevarse a las manos ya que no podía ser ella.

—Quieres controlado todo, yo no debería hablar demasiado pero tampoco debería hablar demasiado poco. Tienes estas estrictas reglas para tus **«**_golosinas_**»**, que se supone que yo debo cumplir pero si intento clarificadas lo único que se te ocurre decirme es: **«**señorita Haruno, ¿es usted siempre tan beligerante?**»** añadió ella, imitando el acento inglés de Sasuke, que tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse—. Sori dice que es usted un buen tipo.

—Qué cosa tan extraordinaria.

— No, no lo es. Le he visto a usted hablar con él y con los comensales que había sentados a nuestra mesa esta noche. Efectivamente, creo que es usted un buen tipo, considerado, encantador, divertido incluso, con todo el mundo. Excepto conmigo. Parece que yo soy la única que es capaz de sacarle el mal humor —explicó ella.

Sasuke casi se ahogó con el champán que estaba tomando. Poco se imaginaba ella que era capaz de sacarle otras cosas.

— No puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué es así. ¿Son las mujeres en general las que le molestan o soy solo yo? ¿Es que le he estado apretando alguna clavija sin darme cuenta?

—Dudo mucho que haya algo que usted haga sin darse cuenta, señorita Haruno...

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Absolutamente nada. Es tarde —dijo él, enfadado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar en aquel tete-a-tete . ¿Damos ya por terminada la noche?

—Solo estaba intentando entablar conversación.

—Si lo que quiere es que clarifiquemos las reglas básicas, ¿puedo sugerirle que no incluya entre sus tópicos para entablar conversación la disección de los fallos de mi personalidad?

—Fallo. En singular —corrigió ella—. No es que no tenga otros, sospecho que los tiene en abundancia, pero de lo que yo estaba hablando era de su obsesión por controlado todo.

—Que es un asunto de lo más apasionante.

—Pues usted podría haber presentado otro.

— Para eso está presuponiendo un deseo de conversación por mi parte. Esto no es una cita normal y corriente, señorita Haruno. No hay necesidad de evitar los silencios con una conversación inane.

—Pues creo que eso era lo que usted estaba haciendo cuando me dijo: **«**está bostezando otra vez**»** —dijo ella, imitando de nuevo su acento—. No está hablando lo suficiente, señorita Haruno. Deje ya la maldita conversación, señorita Haruo.

—¡Qué extraña imitación! —exclamó él, intentando así cubrir la carcajada que se le había escapado.

—Es uno de mis muchos talentos —replicó ella, entre bostezos.

—Está cansada —dijo él, intentando no pensar en los otros talentos—. Voy a llevarla a casa.

Sasuke le apartó la silla y le hizo un gesto para que ella saliera delante de él. Él estuvo a punto de ponerle una mano en la cintura pero al ver el pronunciado escote que ella llevaba y que terminaba casi en su bien torneado trasero, se preguntó si sería acertado hacerlo.

Al final, decidió que como no la volvería a ver jamás, no importaba si lo hacía de todos modos. Encontró que la piel era deliciosamente suave al tacto.

Ella se tensó un poco al sentir la mano de él pero no dijo nada. Él dejó caer la mano un poco más, hasta perderse en los sedosos pliegues del traje e imaginó cómo sería explorar la íntima feminidad de aquella mujer, rasgarle el ligero vestido y hundirse en ella.

Aquella fantasía era tan real, que le turbó.** «**_No eres más que un pobre_ _hombre_**»**, se dijo. Al llegar al piso de abajo, él decidió tomarla del brazo y llevarla así a través de la pista de baile. No era que no hubiera tenido oportunidades de practicar el sexo desde que había roto con Ino el abril anterior.

A pesar de que no había salido con ninguna mujer más de dos veces, hubiera podido acostarse con cualquiera de ellas si hubiera querido. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho para no implicarse en una nueva relación en la que todo acabase por escapar a su control.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó una voz de hombre cuando estaban llegando al guardarropa. Al mismo tiempo una mano le dio un buen golpe en la espalda—. ¿Dónde has estado? Mi madre ha estado preguntando por ti.

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke, estrechando la mano de su colega Naruto Uzumaki, quien no dejaba de mirar a Sakura—. Si hubiera sabido que estaban a estar aquí, te habría buscado.

—¡Mentiroso! —le acusó Kushina Uzumaki, acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios. La señora Kushina era una de las principales interesadas en las causas filantrópicas de la ciudad.

Al contrario de su hijo, un joven alto de pelo rubio, Kushina Uzumaki era menuda y tenía el pelo muy rojo.

Al contrario de sus amigas, iba vestida con una chaqueta de estilo chino con pantalones negros.

—Lo que estabas haciendo era esconder a esta preciosidad de mi hijo —añadió la mujer—. Y, conociendo a Naruto, no te culpo

— Me has descubierto, Kushina—bromeó Sasuke, saludándola con verdadero afecto con un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro mucho de verte, aunque solo sea para decir adiós.

—Tal vez tengas razón en lo de que la estaba escondiendo de mí, mamá —dijo Naruto, tomando el abrigo de visón que le daba la muchacha del guardarropa—. Sasuke normalmente no deja de pasear por todas partes en este tipo de acontecimientos así que debe de haber estado evitándonos a propósito, o mejor dicho evitándome. Le intimida la competencia.

—¿Dónde está Hinata esta noche, Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Qué Hinata?

—Hinata Hyugga, tu novia.

—¡Qué raro! No recuerdo tener novia.

— Pues sí que es raro, considerando todos los años que llevan juntos.

—Como amigos. Ella es como una hermana para mí.

— Es culpa mía —le dijo Kushina a Saku—. Lo he mimado demasiado al intentar darle todo lo que yo no tenía cuando era niña y ahora no quiere crecer. Estaba con esa mujer tan maravillosa, con la que había estado saliendo desde la adolescencia, una mujer que nunca había mostrado interés en ningún otro hombre y que hubiera accedido a casarse con él sin pensado. Sin embargo, él está demasiado ocupado jugando al Don Juan para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es esa mujer.

—Demasiado maravillosa como para estropearla intentando convertida en algo que no es —dijo él, con una sonrisa que le había etiquetado como el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad—. Me parece —añadió, dirigiéndose a Saku—, que mi avaricioso amigo ha estado intentando toda la noche reservada para él. Se dará cuenta de que ni siquiera nos ha presentado y, normalmente, él nunca se queda corto en lo que se refiere a las cortesías sociales.

—Kushina —dijo Sasuke, por fin—, me gustaría presentarte a la señorita Sakura Haruno. Señorita Haruno, esta es la señora Kushina Uzumaki. El caballero que la está desnudando con la mirada es su hijo Naruto.

Saku extendió la mano primero a Naruto y luego a la señora Uzumaki.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Uzumaki llameme Saku—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Llámame _Na_. Sasuke es un poco encorsetado, pero dime que no te llama señorita Haruno en privado.

Sakura se echó a reír al notar la incomodidad que aquel comentario había provocado en Sasuke.

— Eso sí que sería raro –afirmó Saku.

—Cariño —dijo Sasuke, extendiendo la chaqueta de Saku—, no me gusta interrumpir toda esta diversión a mi costa pero creo que es mejor que...

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Na, mirando el collar de Saku— Naruto, mira esto.

—Yo lo vi enseguida —replicó Naruto, con una sonrisa—. Cosas como esa no se me escapan.

Sasuke lo miró, como advirtiéndole por aquel comentario. No es que le atara nada con Saku, pero no iba a tolerar que otro hombre coqueteara en público con una mujer con la que se suponía que él estaba.

— Es muy interesante —dijo Kushina—. ¿Está hecho a mano?

—Sí.

—Es tan elaborado. En verdad exquisito.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Sakura, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Es la artista alguien que tú conoces? —le preguntó Na a Sakura.

—Um... sí... Sí. Es una amiga mía —contestó ella, sonrojándose.

—¿Utiliza él alguna vez piedras talladas? ¿Algo con un poco de brillo?

—Es una mujer —aclaró Saku—. Sí, por supuesto. Tengo muchas piezas con... bueno, es decir, muchas de sus piezas con piedras semipreciosas talladas y algunas con piedras talladas y pulidas.

—Entonces, tú debes de ser una de sus mejores clientes.

—Mm, sí. Bueno... quiero decir que le vendrían bien más clientes. Siempre está buscando personas a las que les interese su trabajo y que quieran...

—Comprar algo.

—¡Sí!

—Es muy interesante —dijo Na—. Pero no es mi tipo de joyas. A mí me gustan más los diamantes y el platino. Pero es muy interesante. ¿Naruto, tienes mi abrigo?

—Estoy a tu servicio, mamá —dijo Naruto, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo y Sasuke hacía lo mismo con Sakura— Sé que te he visto antes. ¿Ha podido ser el invierno pasado en Aspen?

—Mm... -¿Tal vez en el Club Caribú? —insistió Naruto, ignorando las miradas de Sasuke.

—No, yo nunca he estado allí.

—Entonces, ha sido en el Mandalay. Sé que te vi el invierno pasado. Tuvo que ser en Aspen.

—Nunca he estado en Aspen.

— No veo motivo alguno para ir a Aspen –dijo Na—. O Gastaad, me da lo mismo. ¿Por qué hay que ir a buscar nieve en el invierno?

—Mi madre pasa el invierno en Palm Beach —confesó Naruto, con un pequeño gesto de repulsión—. Demasiadas mujeres con el pelo teñido de azul al volante de BentIeys para mi gusto. .

—Y para el mío también —admitió Na—, pero al menos allí puedo salir a la calle sin tener que encorsetarme en uno de esos malditos trajes espaciales que se llevan en Aspen. Y hablando de Palm Beach, mis hijas van a venir conmigo este año y sé que les encantaría tener alguna joya nueva que ponerse allí, algo diferente. A las dos parecen gustarle ese tipo de cosas —añadió, señalando el collar de Saku—. Sin embargo, son muy especiales, solo les gustan determinados tipos de piedras. ¿Acepta tu amiga encargos?

—¡Sí! Claro. Le encanta trabajar para sus clientes.

—Ojalá las chicas estuvieran aquí esta noche para que pudieran ver ese collar. No se atreverían a encargarle nada a tu amiga sin ver una muestra de su trabajo.

—Bueno, tal vez pudiera darte mi... bueno pudiera yo anotar sus números de teléfono —dijo Sakura, muy azorada—, y dárselos a mi amiga para que puedan concertar una cita y ella pueda mostrarles algunas cosas.

—Tú no conoces a mis hijas —dijo Kushina, haciendo un gesto con los ojos—. Están tan mimadas como Naruto en sus cosas. Ninguna de las dos se molestaría en concertar una cita para ver las joyas y, aunque lo hicieran, no lo mantendrían. Pero si te vieran a ti puestas las joyas, sé que se interesarían. Probablemente entre las dos le encargue una docena de piezas a tu amiga. ¿Llevas cosas suyas a menudo?

—Son las únicas joyas que conozco.


	4. Insecto

-

-

-

—Entonces, no hay problema. Las dos estarán en esa cosa que organizan en el museo de Arte Moderno la próxima semana. Ponte algo realmente espectacular y trae una tarjeta de tu amiga.

—Hmm —dijo Saku, muy triste de repente, mirando a Sasuke.

—¿No me irás a decir que todavía no te ha invitado a la gala benéfica del museo? Pues yo sé que vas a ir —le dijo Kushina a Sasuke—. Lo has organizado tú. Pídela que vaya contigo y no te dirá que no. Conseguirá ayudar a su amiga a hacer una buena venta.

—Lo pensaré.

—Saint Bart, ¿no es eso? —dijo Naruto, cuya atención seguía fija en Saku—. Todas las modelos veranean allí. Te vi en ese lugar, en la locura de fiesta que se organiza en la playa de Saline.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy modelo?

—¿Una mujer tan imponente como tú? —replicó Naruto—. Me sorprendería que no te haya visto en Nueva York antes de hoy. ¿Con quién estás?

—¿Cómo? Ah, con **«**_Boss_**»**.

—¿De verdad? El año pasado salí con una chica que acababa de firmar con ellos. Ganaba cuatro mil dólares todos los días, pero estoy seguro de que a ti te va mucho mejor. Esos pómulos valen por sí solos mil dólares más.

Sasuke siempre se había sorprendido del modo en el que los americanos hablan del dinero pero, antes de que pudiera intervenir y llevarse a Sakura, Kushina lo agarró con su pequeña mano y tiró de él.

—Ven conmigo. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sasuke permitió que Kushina apartara hasta una esquina tranquila desde donde pudieran ver a Saku y a Naruto pero sin que estos les oyeran.

—Si estás planeando llevara otra mujer a la gala del museo es mejor que lo canceles y lleves a Saku —le espetó la mujer—. Ella vale mucho más que cualquiera de esas fulanas de ojos fríos con las que sales habitualmente.

—¿De ojos fríos? —repitió Sasuke, incrédulo—. No te contengas, Na, dime lo que piensas. Kushina le recordaba a su abuela.

Su abuela había nacido en una familia humilde, hija de un minero de Yorkshire. Se había casado con alguien de clase superior pero nunca había dejado de tener los pies en la tierra y había sido la única de su familia que le había puesto los puntos sobre las píes cuando le molestaba algo de él. Por eso, la había querido y respetado de todo corazón.

— Déjame ver —dijo Na—. La primera de todas ellas tuvo que ser esa agente inmobiliaria, como quiera que se llame, que trajo los planos para las cooperativas del East Side a la gala benéfica del Tincoln Centre y los extendió encima de la mesa.

— Por eso la llevé a casa temprano y no volví a verla –contestó Sasuke, sin quitarle ojo a Naruto y a Saku.

—Sí, le faltaba clase pero aquella pelirroja era más astuta. Me refiero a la que acababa de ser nombrada socia en el bufete y que estaba intentando jugar a dios. Solía entregar montones y montones de tarjetas de negocios cuando tú no mirabas. Te costó un poco más darte cuenta de lo que era esa.

—Tres citas.

— Pero la peor de todas fue esa reina de hielo que fue prometida tuya, la diseñadora Konan algo... Lit. Eso es Konan Lit.

—Nunca estuvimos prometidos oficialmente —dijo él, sin querer confesar que le había faltado poco y querer confesar que ella solo le había utilizado para lanzar su carrera como diseñadora.

—Cada vez que la traías a una de estas galas sociales, yo creí que me daba algo —admitió Na—. En cuanto te dabas la vuelta, aquella mujer se ponía a trabajarse a todos los que había en la habitación. Era como una prostituta pero no vendía sexo, solo sus modelos. Y creo que le funcionó. No puedes ir a una de estas cosas sin que veas uno de sus modelitos. Y me he enterado de que va a presentar su primera gran colección en la primavera.

—Yo también lo he oído —confesó Sasuke. Lo que más le había dolido de Konan era que, como las demás, ella le había utilizado para conseguir su éxito, pero le había hecho creer que estaba interesada en él—. Desde entonces, he sido mucho más... _selectivo_.

—Pues no lo debes de ser tanto —dijo Kushina—. Naruto me ha dicho que la chica que llevaste a la subasta de la semana pasada intentó venderle un barco.

—Él también.

—Me lo dijo esta mañana. Iba a traerla aquí esta noche pero cancelé la cita.

—Bien. Estás mucho mejor con Saku. Me parece muy real, muy genuina. Hay una cierta franqueza en ella, cierta dulzura... —dijo Kushina—. Pero ella es solo una acompañante, ¿verdad? Lo sabía —añadió ella, al ver la mirada de Sasuke—. Si te dejaran, elegirías a Cruella de Vil. Dado que Saku es como el antónimo de Cruella, es evidente que alguien la ha elegido por ti.

Sasuke se limitó a guardar silencio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tocando los cigarrillos con la punta de los dedos.

_Na_ tenía razón. Su gusto por las mujeres había caído en picado últimamente.

— Mi única pregunta —continuó Na—, es por qué no asistes a estos actos sin pareja. Sería mucho menos complicado.

—O más porque entonces me etiquetarían de **«**_disponible_**»**. Tarde o temprano me vería abocado en otra relación y he jurado que me mantendré al margen de todo eso.

—¿Para siempre? ¿No crees que eso será un poco solitario?

—Es mejor estar solo que acostumbrarse tanto a hacer el tonto que acabe por convertirme en uno. ¿Crees que él lo sabe? —preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Naruto y Saku.

—¿Que ella solo es **«**_golosina para tu brazo_**»**? No. Es tan tonto como una farola cuando se encuentra con una mujer hermosa.

—Entonces, ¿no se lo dirás?

—¡Dios mío! Claro que no. Si él supiera que ella está disponible, no perdería ni un segundo en llevársela a la cueva más cercana, lo que sería un obstáculo más en su relación con Hinata. ¿Sabes que le dio un anillo la semana pasada?

—No creo que sea un anillo de _compromiso_.

— Él lo llama un anillo de la amistad, pero es un zafiro del tamaño de un puño. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, es solo un regalo de amistad —dijo Kushina, haciendo un gesto de lo más concluyente con los ojos—. ¿Cómo me las he arreglado para criar tal idiota? Ni siquiera se acuesta con esa muchacha y yo sospecho que ella se está reservando para él. Mientras tanto, él se dedica a corretear por ahí con cualquier niñata con silicona que se le cruza por el camino. ¿Te importaría hablar con él por mí?

—Ya lo he hecho. Dice que Hinata no le interesa sexualmente. Creo que esa elegante imagen de dinero viejo no le excita.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Lo que necesita es solo una buena minifalda y sujetadores que marquen buen escote? Ya sé lo que tengo que regalarle a Hinata para su cumpleaños.

—¿Es que nunca te cansas de inmiscuirte en la vida de otras personas, Kushina?

—Es mejor que cultivar orquídeas. Además, no te preocupes porque Naruto pueda descubrir que Saku es solo una acompañante. La podrás tener toda para ti.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que la quiero solo para mí?

—La manera en la que la estás mirando.

—No es lo que tú te imaginas, Na. Esto es solo un acuerdo. Ella no es nadie. Solo es una modelo.

—En eso te equivocas. Esa chica tiene algo, Sasuke.

—Por favor, no me vuelvas a decir lo dulce que es.

—No es solo eso —dijo Na—. Tiene... carácter. Tiene capas que la protegen de su verdadera personalidad. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Se suponía que ella era una mujer sin complicaciones.

—Quienquiera que te haya dicho eso, es culpable de publicidad engañosa —concluyó Kushina.

* * *

Saku cerró los ojos mientras Sasuke la llevaba a casa en su Jaguar. Le había costado mucho mantenerlos abiertos pero lo hizo dada la falta de conversación y el estado de agotamiento de su mente. En general, creía que su actuación aquella noche no merecía más de un aprobado.

Había empezado bastante bien, representando su papel a la perfección pero, a medida que había ido pasando la tarde, el cansancio la había transformado de una pelirosa extraña sin cerebro en una arpía. Sabía perfectamente que no debería haber sacado el tema de sus deberes como **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»** ni mucho menos haber mencionado lo que pensaba de Sasuke.

Había estado a punto de estropeado todo.

Sori no se sentiría muy satisfecho si aquella actuación acababa por traerle repercusiones negativas a él. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, Saku le había defraudado. Incluso, se había defraudado a sí misma, poniendo en peligro la oportunidad de conocer a las hijas de Kushina Uzumaki. Aquella oportunidad podría haber sido suficiente para sacar su trabajo a escena.

Pero Sasuke la odiaba tanto que jamás la invitaría al museo.

—¿Está dormida?

—No —respondió Saku, abriendo los ojos.

Sasuke detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo sin mirarla. Sasuke era un enigma, un inglés medio hostil con un tremendo atractivo y un aire de misterio.

Saku no sabía nada de él excepto que había estudiado Derecho en Oxford y solo lo sabía porque Sori se lo había dicho.

Durante las horas que habían pasado juntos, Sasuke Uchiha no le había hecho ninguna revelación personal ni le había preguntado nada sobre ella.

Saku se había sentido intimidada toda la tarde. No le gustaba el hecho de sentirse acorralada por nadie. Tal vez solo había sido producto del cansancio o una reacción, a la animosidad que él parecía llevar a su alrededor como una armadura.

—¿Le importa si fumo? —preguntó él.

—¿Quiere que le diga la verdad o que me limite a acceder cortésmente? —le espetó ella, al ver que él sacaba la cajetilla de Dunhill.

—Que acceda cortésmente.

— En ese caso, adelante —dijo ella, bostezando—. Me importaría más si esta fuera una cita de verdad. Los hombres que fuman no son buenas presas.

—No me dé la charla sobre el cáncer y las enfermedades coronarias -replicó él, volviendo a meter los cigarrillos en el bolsillo.

— Y el enfisema.

—¿Por qué había creído yo que no me iba a echar la charla?

—Y las disfunciones sexuales.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Fumar provoca impotencia. Lo vi en un programa de televisión.

—Eso es una tontería.

—No, es cierto. Fumar reduce el suministro de sangre al... bueno, umm.

—Gracias, ya me lo imagino —respondió Sasuke, accionando los limpiaparabrisas al ver que empezaba a llover.

—Y eso por no hablar del mal aliento. Yo besé a un fumador una vez. Y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo —concluyó ella, haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Siéntase libre de echarse a dormir cuando se lo pida el cuerpo

—Creo que ahora me siento mucho más despejada.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

—¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de mantener una conversación conmigo?

— No es que tenga miedo pero lo encuentro un poco aburrido, dada su naturaleza beligerante.

—Eso es solo porque estoy cansada.

—Y, para ser completamente sincero, no veo motivo alguno. Usted misma lo ha dicho. Esto no es una verdadera cita. No tenemos obligación alguna de entretenemos o de impresionarnos, o sea lo que sea lo que hace la gente en la primera cita. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es guardar silencio y, si a usted no le importa, me encantaría que así fuera.

—Siempre tiene que dominarlo todo. Es usted un dominador obsesivo.

—Diez minutos. Solo hasta que lleguemos a su casa y ya no tendrá que soportar mi obsesión por la dominación total nunca más. ¿Cree que lo podrá conseguir?

Saku se cerró, imaginariamente, una cremallera en la boca y se recostó en el asiento del pasajero.

El coche tenía un olor especial, como a nuevo que Sori había descrito una vez como el mejor afrodisíaco del mundo. Sakura nunca había montado en un Jaguar antes.

Había estado a punto de mencionarlo al verlo aparcado al lado de casa de Sori, pero se lo había pensado. Sasuke Uchiha hubiera asumido que una modelo de mundo estaría acostumbrada a ese tipo de coches.

Por las luces de la calle, no pudo evitar mirarle las manos. Las tenía muy hermosas, fuertes y capaces pero al mismo tiempo elegantes. Poco a poco, los ojos se le fueron cerrando y entre el ruido de la lluvia, el de los limpiaparabrisas y la vibración del motor se fue quedando dormida.

Sin embargo, una imagen se le clavó en la mente la de las manos de Sasuke Uchiha acariciando el cuerpo de una mujer. Saku no pudo dejar de imaginarse el fuego que encenderían a su paso, los suspiros y los gemidos... Aquellas eran las manos de un hombre que sabía cómo tocar a una mujer, que le gustaba tocar a las mujeres, que sabía los lugares que debía acariciar y explorar y las maneras infinitas de hacerlo...

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera a medida que la lluvia arreciaba, agradecido y desilusionado de que Sakura Haruno se hubiera quedado en silencio.

Sabía que se había excedido. Había crecido para mimar a las mujeres, tratarlas con respecto y atender sus necesidades, por lo que le dolía haberla tratado de aquella manera.

—Señorita Haruno —dijo, sin dejar de concentrarse en la carretera—. Sé que no tiene muy buena opinión de mí y no la culpo. Solo quiero que sepa... Debería saber que no es usted. Esta noche no lo ha hecho del todo mal y yo no quería resultar ser un... bueno, supongo que sí quería. Pero solo quería que supiera que no es usted. Soy yo... y ciertos asuntos que no tienen nada que ver con usted. Sé que no quiere que le cuente la historia de mi vida y Dios sabe que yo no tengo deseo alguno de compartirla, pero... Por eso, si le hecho que la velada le resultara imposible, quiero que sepa que...

Sasuke se dijo que, por lo menos en aquel instante, debía mirarla.

Pero al hacerlo, la disculpa se le heló en la garganta.

Ella estaba dormida. No había oído ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dijo que no importaba.

No volvería a verla después de aquella noche. ¿Por qué avergonzarles a los dos con un despliegue de penitencia? Probablemente, solo conseguiría que ella se riera de él cuando se lo contara a Sori y a su novio.

Se suponía que aquella mujer no iba a traerle complicación alguna. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si sus planes, cuidadosamente preparados, se le fueran escapando poco a poco de las manos?

Al entrar en la calle de Sori, se dirigió directamente al edificio del piso de él y aparcó delante de la puerta.

—Señorita Haruno. . .

Ella no se movió. Seguía acurrucada en el asiento, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y las manos en el regazo.

—Señorita Haruno. Hemos llegado.

_Nada_.

Ella ni pestañeó. Las sombras de la calle se filtraban a través del parabrisas, lleno de gotas de lluvia y le daba al rostro de ella una luminosidad que parecía algo vivo.

Los mechones del cabello se le habían soltado y caían sobre los hombros y el pecho. La chaqueta se le había abierto, revelando unos senos maravillosos luchando voluptuosamente con la ligera seda que los contenía.

Extraordinariamente hermosa, bañada con la luminosidad de la juventud, Sakura Haruno parecía una ninfa de los bosques durmiendo en una gruta secreta.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se estaba llevando por la imaginación y se obligó a volver a la realidad.

Encendió un cigarrillo y bajó su ventanilla hasta la mitad. El agua entraba por la ventana pero no le importó. Aspiró ansiosamente el fragante humo pero entonces recordó lo que ella le había dicho y acabó por tirar el cigarrillo por la ventana.

—Maldita sea... Señorita Haruno... —insistió él.

Ella no respondió.

Tras un momento de duda, él extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Señorita Haruno. Despiértese. Hemos llegado.

Ella se rebulló un poco y levantó una mano para tocarse la mejilla que él le había rozado. Pero luego se acomodó de nuevo, como si tuviera la intención de pasar la noche allí. .

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le recogió el pelo rosa detrás de una oreja.

Un poco más fuerte, volvió a decir:

—Es hora de despertarse.

Aquella vez, ella abrió sus ojos verdes, asustándose un poco al ver lo cerca que él estaba de ella.

—Se ha quedado dormida. Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Adónde?

—A la casa de su primo en Chelsea.

—Oh —musitó ella, volviendo a la realidad. Luego se frotó los ojos—. Pensé que estaba todavia en ese tren.

—¿Qué tren?

—En el tren de Cleve... Tahití —corrigió Saku con rapidez—. En el tren de Tahití.

—No hay trenes en Tahití.

—Los sueños son así —dijo ella, estirándose como una gata.

—Bueno... escuche —comentó él, llenándose de deseo al imaginarse esos mismos movimientos bajo ella—, compóngase un poco y la acompañaré hasta la puerta.

—No tiene por qué hacer eso.

—Claro que sí. Es más de medianoche y no me gusta este barrio. No hace mucho tiempo que lo llamaban la cocina del infierno.

—Si insiste... Gracias —dijo ella, inclinándose para recoger su bolso, que estaba a sus pies. Entonces, se le soltó todo el pelo, cayéndosele las agujas que se había puesto para sujetado, Sasuke le recogió una mientras ella se ponía a buscar la otra.

Sasuke encendió la luz interior del coche pero el pequeño objeto parecía haberse desvanecido.

Cada vez que ella movía el pelo, este desprendía el suave olor de cerezo.

Esto, junto con el roce del pelo de ella cada vez que se inclinaba, lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Lo encontraré luego y se lo devolveré mañana -afirmó él, apagando la luz—. Es muy tarde. Es, mejor que vayamos dentro.

Al ver el modo en que ella lo miraba, Sasuke supo que ella también había sentido el tirón del deseo. No era posible que ella estuviera fingiendo.

Sin embargo, lo mismo había pensado de Konan y de las demás, pero se había equivocado.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta. Al ver que ella hacía lo mismo le dijo:

—No, espere un momento. Yo daré la vuelta al coche.

El salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de ella, extendiendo una mano para ayudada a salir mientras le resguardaba con el abrigo de la lluvia. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta principal pero Saku tardó un rato en averiguar cuál era la que abría.

—Gracias —dijo ella, entrando y dándole el abrigo.

—Voy a subir con usted. Cuando dije que la acompañaría a la puerta, me refería a la puerta de su apartamento. Este no es un edificio tremendamente seguro y podría haber alguien al acecho en los pasillos.

Ella permitió que él la acompañara hasta el montacargas y subieron en él hasta el sexto piso.

Allí ella, tuvo que probar varias veces hasta que consiguió abrir la cerradura.

—Gracias otra vez —afirmó ella.

—Gracias a usted por amoldarse a mis planes tal con tan poco tiempo. — Bajo la macilenta luz de aquella bombilla, con el pelo alborotado y el maquillaje corrido, Sakura era capaz de cortarle a Sasuke la respiración.

Su mirada era más linda que nunca y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

El bajó la mirada y contempló el colgante que todavía no había conseguido ver.

—Si me permite —observó él, sacándose las gafas del bolsillo.

Luego, levantó una mano y tomó el gran huevo de entre los senos de Saku.

Ella se quedó muy quieta al notar que él tomaba el huevo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su tacto era muy suave, pero no tanto como la piel de Saku. Entonces, vio que era un insecto, notablemente entero y hermosamente colocado.

Las alas, como de encaje, y las largas antenas lo hacían parecer una mariposa. Sasuke giró el huevo para ver el insecto desde diferentes ángulos, notando la calidez que desprendían los pechos de Saku. Cinco meses eran demasiados sin haber tocado a una mujer.

La respiración de ella se aceleró al sentir el roce de sus nudillos subiendo y bajando por su piel.

El se sintió aliviado de que ella sintiera algo cuando la tocaba, aunque solo fuera indignación.

—En realidad, es un poco triste —dijo él, refiriéndose a la pequeña criatura que había terminado en aquella bola de resina para la eternidad—.El pobrecillo no ha tenido ninguna oportunidad.

—Mírelo de este modo —replicó ella—. Ha alcanzado un esplendor en la muerte que nunca tuvo en vida. En cierto modo, se ha hecho inmortal. No creo que sea un destino tan terrible para un insecto.

—Supongo que algunas trampas son mejores que otras —respondió Sasuke, dejando que los dedos la rozaran una vez más al soltar el colgante—. Sin embargo, no por eso dejan de ser trampas.

Él se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

Al levantar la mirada, notó que ella lo estudiaba con una expresión de melancolía, como si se estuviera preguntando qué era lo que le había provocado tanta amargura a Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, señorita Haruno—dijo él, antes de marcharse.

-

-

-


	5. Llamala

-

-

-

—Tiene a la señora Uzumaki por la línea uno —le informó a Sasuke su secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

—Gracias, señora Watley —respondió Sasuke, levantando el auricular y apretando el botón correspondiente

—¿Se lo has pedido ya?

—¿Que si se lo he pedido a quién?

—¿Le has pedido ya a Saku Haruno que te acompañe a la gala benéfica en el museo de arte? —replicó ella, con un suspiro—. Es mañana por la noche. ¿No me irás a decir que no se lo has pedido todavía?

—Nunca te dije que lo iba a hacer —replicó él, devolviendo una pluma al bote que guardaba sus objetos de escritorio y que, desde hacía seis días, alojaba también un adorno del pelo que tenía intención de devolver en alguna ocasión.

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke.

—Lo que me haría un idiota es intentar empezar una relación con la señorita Haruno —observó Sasuke reclinándose sobre la silla para resistir la tentación de ponerse a juguetear con el adorno.

—¡Quiero que llames a la señorita Haruno! —insistió Na—.¡Eres un reprimido! Te apuesto algo a que te planchas los calzoncillos.

—Muy graciosa —replicó él, sin querer admitir que así era.

—Pídele que te acompañe. ¿O es que ya se lo has pedido a otra persona?

—En realidad, estaba pensando en no asistir.

—¿Hablas en serio? No creo que los fideicomisarios del museo se alegren mucho si no asistes a un acontecimiento tan importante, especialmente cuando tú fuiste quien los convenció para organizarlo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo.

—En ese caso, llama a Saku.

—Nuestra cita de la semana pasada se estableció como algo imposible de repetir. Además, estoy seguro de que ella no disfrutó mucho. Confía en mí si te digo que ella estará encantada de no volverme a ver.

—¡Dios, que tonto eres! Y, además, estás más ciego que un topo. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de la manera en que la mirabas la otra noche?

—No.

—Bueno, pues ella te miraba a ti del mismo modo.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo es que yo no me he dado cuenta?

—Porque eres un idiota, tonto y ciego —le espetó la mujer.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Na pero ahora tengo que...

—No seas necio, Sasuke. Llámala.

—Me colgará el teléfono en cuanto sepa que soy yo. Seguro que para ella ahora no soy más que un recuerdo molesto. Aunque es mucho más probable que se haya olvidado de mí.

—¿Igual que tú te has olvidado de ella?

Touché. Efectivamente, Saku había ocupado sus pensamientos toda la semana.

Sasuke rebuscó entre sus papeles su cajetilla de tabaco.

—Además, deberías dejar de fumar —dijo Na, al oírle encender el cigarrillo—.Ahora dicen que causa impotencia. Lo dijeron en un programa de la televisión. Creo que deberías comprarte esos parches...

—Lo pensaré —replicó él, aspirando el humo con fuerza.

—Si ese es tu modo de decirme que te deje en paz...

—¿Cómo dice, señora Watley? —exclamó Sasuke, a voz en grito—. ¿Que tengo otra llamada por la línea dos? ¿Quién? No, no. Tiene razón. No debemos permitir que su Eminencia tenga que esperar.

—Muy gracioso Sasuke pero escúchame. Quiero que Saku Haruno vaya a esa gala contigo mañana por la noche. E incluso a la de la Fundación del Riñón la semana que viene. ¡Ah! Y, además, está la de la Prevención del Cáncer de Mama dentro de dos semanas.

— Ella es solo una acompañante, no una novia estable.

— Eso podría cambiar. Me cae bien. Y a ti te gusta, más de lo que probablemente crees, dado lo cortito que eres. Mira, por lo menos tienes que llevarla a la gala de mañana. He hablado de esas joyas con mis hijas y están como locas por verlas.

—Y Naruto igual.

—Hinata Hyugga va a asistir, lo que significa que Naruto va a comportarse como un ángel mañana.

—No creo que eso sea posible. Mira, Na, sé que en realidad te da igual que tus hijas le compren joyas a la amiga de Sakura Haruno. Lo único que pasa es que crees que hay un gran romance esperándonos. Pues te equivocas, te lo prometo. Y, aunque fuera verdad, y especialmente si así fuera, me mantendría con más motivo alejado de ella. Lo último que quiero en mi vida en estos momentos es un romance.

—Los romances son tortuosos si se eligen parejas que saben cómo apretarte bien las clavijas, lo que parece que es tu fuerte. Pero, dado que alguien de mejor juicio eligió a Saku para ti, deberías darle una oportunidad antes de desecharla, ¿no te parece?

—No, Kushina no. Sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones, pero no va a ser así. No voy a meterme en líos empezando una relación ni con Saku Haruno ni con cualquiera otra mujer. Gracias por preocuparte de mí lo suficiente como para convertirte en una pesada, pero la respuesta es no. No voy a pedirle que me acompañe mañana.

—¿Y tú te crees que me voy a rendir así por las buenas? —le desafió Na—. ¿Con quién te crees que estás tratando, Sasuke? Soy la hija de un luchador de Brooklyn, no de uno de esos ricachones, y no acepto bien la derrota. No es que no sepa perder con gracia, es que no sé perder.

—¿Me estás diciendo que siempre te sales con la tuya? —preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo con indulgencia—. ¿El cien por cien de las veces?

—Sasuke, tengo más de un millón de años, más dinero que Bill Wates y me he asegurado de que todo el mundo que conozco me debe al menos un favor. Tú, por ejemplo, me debes como medio millón de favores.

—Ah.

—Eso es lo que digo yo. Ah. Esos cheques tan sustanciosos que te extiendo en cuanto me haces una señal se podrían acabar de la noche a la mañana.

—Tú no serías capaz de hacer eso. —Además de ser su amiga, Na era una de las pocas personas con las que siempre se podía contar para donar dinero generosamente cuando había causas que lo necesitaran en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Sasuke estaba en una posición ideal para darle el toque de alerta a todas esas personas como Kushina y conseguir una buena inyección de dinero para aliviar esas crisis. Sin comisión para él. En esos casos, el trabajo era estrictamente humanitario.

—¿No? —preguntó ella—. Mi chequera siempre ha estado abierta para ti, Sasuke. Lo que quieres, tienes. Pero yo te pido que hagas una cosita de nada y...

—No me puedo creer que serías tan obstinada como para negarte a dar dinero a gente que lo necesita...

—Tienes otros benefactores. No dependes solo de mí.

—Na, ya sabes que tú eres la única que no me fríe a preguntas para lo que es, nunca me hace esperar o me somete a un papeleo interminable.

—Yo te he mimado. Es uno de mis malos hábitos, darle todo a las personas a las que amo. Bueno, eso ya se acabó. El pozo se ha secado, Sasuke. Afronta la realidad.

—Me rindo, Na-dijo por fin Sasuke, apagando su cigarrillo-. llevaré a la señorita Haruno a la gala del museo. Eso, si ella quiere venir conmigo.

—¿Ya las otras dos galas?

—Lo pens...

—Creo que oigo cómo se me cierra la chequera.

—Tú ganas, Kushina. ¿Estás contenta?

—Muchísimo. Nunca te arrepentirás, Sasuke.

—Ya me arrepiento.

Después de despedirse de ella, Sasuke colgó el auricular con no demasiados buenos modos y se cubrió la cara con las manos, musitando una serie de palabras no muy amables.

De repente, vio el adorno del pelo y se descubrió la cara. Con un suspiro de resignación, extendió la mano y lo sacó para ponerse a juguetear con él encima de la mesa. La aguja tenía la forma de una ramita de árbol ligeramente curvada, con pequeños brotes. La cabeza de la aguja estaba adornada con varias piedras semi preciosas y unas pequeñas plumas.

Evidentemente, estaba hecho a mano, probablemente por la misma persona que hacía el resto de las joyas de Saku. Había algo en la rústica elegancia de aquel adorno que le recordaba a ella. Había algo en él que le atraía. Se acercó las plumas a la nariz y aspiró. Por haber estado en contacto con el pelo de ella, olía a lavanda, el olor de su niñez en los campos de Inglaterra, de los macizos que había en el jardín de su tía Enid.

El aroma era suave y sencillo, justo como ella. Sin embargo, Sasuke pensó que no había nada de sencillo en Sakura Haruno. El aura de ingenuidad solo conseguía incrementar su atractivo físico.

Todo estaba muy calculado en ella. ¿De verdad había accedido a llevarla a tres galas más? Tras dejar la aguja en la mesa, se mesó los cabellos.

Sus planes, pensados tan cuidadosamente, se estaban haciendo trizas. La idea de salir con **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»** era evitar una relación personal con una mujer.

Aquello ya era suficiente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Saku Haruno ya le había capturado en la trampa de su sexualidad. Parecía como una obra en la que Sasuke representara el papel del hombre que hace todo lo posible por evitar relaciones románticas y lo consigue de tal modo que es capaz de alinear a la ingenua muchacha de su vida.

Sin embargo; en el acto 11, entra en escena Lady Na Uzumaki, la celestina. Como el hombre le debe mucho dinero, tiene que aceptar el chantaje de escoltar a la ingenua por la ciudad.

Tal y como estaba entonces, Sasuke corría verdadero peligro de convertirse en el bufón de la corte.

Odiaba la sensación de verse controlado por las circunstancias, especialmente cuando esas circunstancias estaban conspirando para lanzarle a otra relación no deseada. Sasuke deseaba mantener esa relación completamente impersonal, completamente mercantil. Y para hacer eso, tendría que guiarse con mano de hierro, a pesar de lo que Na o Saku pudieran desear. El tercer acto estaba todavía por escribir.

—Señora Watley —le dijo a su secretaria, tras apretar el botón del intercomunicador -, póngame con Sasori Akasuna.

—Encontrará su número con el resto de mis tarjetas de negocios, llame a su teléfono móvil, no a su apartamento. —Con aquel gesto, Sasuke quería evitar que Saku contestara el teléfono y también que el asunto fuera más como un trato comercial.

—Tengo al señor Akasuna por la línea uno, señor Uchiha.

—Gracias –respondió Sasuke, apretando el botón de la línea uno—. Buenos días, Sori.

—¿Cómo va todo, Sasuke? —preguntó Sori, con un trasfondo de ruidos de la calle—. Llevo días con la intención de llamarte para contarte algunas ideas que se me han ocurrido para organizar fiestas. Pero había pensado que era mejor es esperar hasta que volviera de las islas. Nos marchamos mañana por la mañana, yo y Deidara, volveremos el día veinticinco. Dos semanas de tranquilidad para asarnos como cerdos...

—Suena... fenomenal...

—¿Qué tal te fue con Saku en la gala de la Cruz Roja?

—Estoy seguro de que ella ya te lo ha contado todo.

—No, no le hemos podido sacar mucho. Ha estado tan callada que he estado... bueno, ya sabes, un poco preocupado de que no hubiera ido realmente bien. En realidad, ha sido por eso por lo que no te he llamado antes.

—Pues ella es la razón de mi llamada. He organizado una velada de las de mil dólares en el Museo de Arte Moderno para favorecer su proceso de expansión. Es mañana por la noche y me preguntaba si... tu prima estaría interesada en acompañarme. Con las mismas condiciones de la vez anterior.

— Es decir, que quieres que te sirva de **«**_golosina en el brazo_**»**.

—Efectivamente. De hecho, incluso se me había ocurrido que tal vez sería mejor hacerla algo habitual, ya sabes, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Algo habitual... ¿Como si fuera una novia estable?

—Supongo que a los extraños les parecería que estamos saliendo pero, los dos sabemos que solo sería... Bueno, ya sabes, una mera acompañante. ¿Crees que ella estaría interesada? —preguntó Sasuke, rebuscando sus cigarrillos.

—No sé, Sasuke. Ella pensó que iba a ser solo una vez, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ¿crees que podrías convencerla?

—Tal vez. ¿Sabes una cosa? —añadió Sori, después de una pausa—. Creo que no hay ninguna razón para que no nos podamos reunir hoy para que yo te pueda contar esas ideas mías. No es necesario esperar a que vuelva de vacaciones. ¿Estás libre para comer? Ya sé que probablemente eres más bien un tipo de club privado pero hay un nuevo restaurante de sushi entre la Sexta y la Séptima Avenida. Se llama Nishino. .

Sasuke comprendió enseguida las intenciones de Sori.

Él estaba dispuesto a pedirle a Saku que siguiera acompañándole pero solo si Sasuke accedía a escuchar sus ideas.

—He dado por sentado que comes sushi —insistió Sori—. Alguien me dijo que viviste en Japón hace algún tiempo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que Sori había planeado desde un principio. Dándole **«**_golosinas_**» **esperaba congraciarse con él para que Sasuke se animara a contratarle para organizar una de sus galas.

No era nada nuevo, pero le molestaba verse manipulado por otro de los actores de aquella pequeña farsa.

—Yo te invito —comentó Sori. ¿Acaso necesitaba Sasuke tan desesperadamente el dinero de Na? No, no tanto. Había otras millonarias en la ciudad.

De repente, su mirada fue a parar al adorno de pelo de Saku. Estaba encima de un montón de papeles. Tras apagar el cigarrillo, se llevó las plumas a los labios.

—¿Sasuke?

—Estaré allí a mediodía —concluyó Sasuke, colgando el teléfono antes de que Sori pudiera decir adiós.

* * *

-

**Review para esta mucha que actualiza diario... xD**


	6. Geisha

-

-

-

—Aprecio mucho que haga esto por mí, señorita Haruno —dijo Sasuke, sin mirar a Saku, mientras se dirigían en coche hasta el Museo de Arte Moderno.

—Puedes llamarme Saku —replicó ella, algo cansada de un tratamiento tan formal. — Esta es nuestra segunda cita.

—Sí, pero recuerde que no es una verdadera cita —le espetó él—. Si no le importa, yo preferiría seguir llamándola señorita Haruno.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, entendiendo con eso que él no quería que le llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Es mejor que mantengamos este asunto a un nivel impersonal. Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo —añadió él, en un tono de voz algo más amable.

—A mí me da igual, señor Uchiha —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, supongo que será **«**_señor Uchiha_**»** y no **«**_Lord_ _Uchiha_**» **o incluso **«**_Su Excelencia_**»**

Sasuke evitó sonreír pero la miró de un modo que, en otro hombre, hubiese podido ser confundido por un gesto de diversión.

El la miró, apreciando los detalles del vestido de encaje, sin mangas, que ella llevaba puesto. Era uno de la media docena que Deidara le había arreglado antes de marcharse al aeropuerto aquella mañana. Llevaba el pelo recogido con muchas horquillas y unos altísimos zapatos de tacón de aguja plateados, a juego con el bolso, junto con una chaquetilla corta de cuero.

Sin embargo, el accesorio más importante que Sakura llevaba eran sus joyas, ya que tenía la intención de mostrárselas a las hijas de la señora Uzumaki.

Había elegido sus piezas más modernas, que había realizado a lo largo de la semana anterior: un juego de collar, anillo, pulseras y pendientes realizados en la forma de hojas de viña entrelazadas e incrustadas con perlas y cristales de cuarzo.

Sasuke, al igual que la semana anterior, iba vestido de negro y blanco. La mayoría de los hombres en la gala del Waldorf se habían puesto una nota de color.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no. Había algo austero en su atuendo. La única diferencia era que los botones de su camisa parecían ser de ónice. Los de la semana anterior habían sido de perlas.

—Otra vez parece estar enfadada —dijo Sasuke—. Pensé que solo se ponía así cuando estaba cansada. ¿Es que salió anoche también hasta el amanecer?

—Estoy perfectamente descansada —replicó ella, con fingido buen humor—. No estoy enfadada en absoluto, solo le estoy pinchando para divertirme. Se llama tener sentido del humor. Mire, no se ofenda, señor Uchiha, pero por mucho que yo le agradezca que me dé las gracias por hacer esto, supongo que usted sabe que realmente no lo estoy haciendo por usted.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo está haciendo por su primo. Le saqué la verdad cuando estuvimos comiendo ayer. Él me dijo que usted accedió a todo esto porque cree que se lo debe. No me dio más detalles pero me imagino que usted se siente terriblemente en deuda con él.

—Se lo debo todo —contestó ella—. También es mi primo favorito... mi persona favorita, si quiere saber la verdad. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Sori. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Incluso tolerar mi desagradable compañía con tanta frecuencia?

—Sí.

- Ha hablado como una mujer que se acaba de dar cuenta de que ha hecho un trato con el _diablo_. ¿Es que se lo está pensando ahora?

—Si se refiere a que me esté pensando no asistir con usted a esta gala, se equivoca mucho. Un trato es un trato.

—Su sacrificio es digno de alabanza. Y de hecho ya ha dado fruto para su primo. Sori me contó unas ideas ayer durante el almuerzo, apropiadas para atraer a los donantes más jóvenes. Al principio, creí que le faltaba un tornillo, pero un par de sus propuestas tienen en realidad algo de mérito. Vamos a poner una en práctica cuando él vuelva de vacaciones.

—Lo del musical de Deidara. Me lo ha contado.

El día de antes, Sori había vuelto a casa de lo más emocionado. Le había sugerido a Sasuke una representación del musical de Deidara, seguido de una fiesta en el vestíbulo del teatro, en la que el público podría conocer a los actores. Todos los beneficios irían a la investigación para el Sida.

Sasuke le había dado el visto bueno y los productores lo habían confirmado por medio de una llamada de teléfono. Se había preparado todo para el dieciséis de octubre, unas cinco semanas a partir de entonces. Si todo salía bien, Sasuke apoyaría un proyecto más ambicioso para organizar una fiesta de Halloween.

El único problema era que Sori había prometido convencer a Saku para que le acompañara con frecuencia. Cuando Saku se hubo recuperado del hecho de que Sasuke quisiera que ella volviera a acompañarle, se puso a reflexionar en las dos ventajas, y en la única desventaja.

La primera era el beneficio que supondría para la carrera de Sori. La segunda era el beneficio para la carrera de Saku, de lo que Sasuke no podía enterarse, ya que él pensaba que era modelo.

Había intentado solucionar este pequeño problema tratando de convencer a Sori de que le hablara a Sasuke de su verdadera vocación, pero su primo se negó en rotundo.

Le había dicho que Sasuke se pondría furioso si se enteraba de que le habían mentido. Pero la desventaja era lo más importante.

Saku tendría que engañar a Sssuke sobre lo que ella era y lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

Le resultaba difícil engañarle, pero era mucho más fácil que pensar que podría marcharse de Nueva York, ciudad que había empezado a adorar, y volver a Ohio a trabajar en aquel grasiento restaurante si no podía hacer prosperar su negocio.

Hacer de **«**_golosina para el brazo_**»** para Sasuke Uchiha era su oportunidad de oro para conseguir contactos en Nueva York.

Después de pensarlo todo muy bien, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. En lo último en lo que había pensado había sido en el propio Sasuke Uchiha.

Encontraba muy difícil definir cómo había reaccionado ante él. Con ella era exasperante e incluso insultante. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Y qué significaba el hecho de que ella se hubiese obsesionado con él como una adolescente con su último enamoramiento? No podía dejar de pensar en el roce de las manos contra su piel.

Saku había sido acariciada por hombres antes pero nunca había sentido aquella reacción visceral.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de ir más allá.

Saku miró a Sasuke, tan atractivo y tan distante. Para ella era un completo enigma. Tal vez aquello era lo que le daba su atractivo.

¿_Desaparecería aquella aura si ella pudiera rasgar el aura de misterio que lo envolvía_?

—Sori me ha dicho que usted estudió Derecho en Oxford —dijo ella.

—En ese caso, le han informado mal.

—No creo. Recuerdo que me lo dijo con mucha seguridad.

—Mire, no quiero resultar grosero pero... respondió él, tras una pausa. —... pero realmente preferiría que no intentara entablar conversación con una charla inane.

—¿Es que le he dicho yo eso antes?

—Sí, creo que ya ha pasado el límite de la grosería hace mucho.

—Creo sinceramente que si los dos intentamos recordar que esto no es más que un acuerdo de negocios, nos sería muy beneficioso. No creo que le interese que yo haya estudiado en Oxford o no. Solo está intentando ser... sociable, lo que estaría muy bien en otras circunstancias. Pero para lo nuestro, no es necesario y tal vez sería mejor si simplemente nos quitáramos de encima la carga de tener que conversar cada vez que estamos juntos. ¿Qué le parece?

—Está bien.

Si eso era lo que él quería, no había problema. ¿En qué había estado pensando ella? Si le hubiese sacado algo, habría tenido que contarle algo a cambio, algo no muy deseable ya que ella le estaba mintiendo.

Era mejor mentir por omisión dejándole creer que ella era modelo. Él le había dicho claramente que no quería saber nada de ella. Pensó en el hecho de que Sori le había aconsejado que dejara de poner barreras entre ella y los hombres pero sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no sentía ningún interés por ella.

Tal vez encontrara que ella era sexualmente atractiva pero era lo único que ella iba a poder inspirar en él

—Entonces, ¿nos entendemos? —preguntó él.

—¿Cuándo estemos solos, tengo que mantener la boca cerrada? Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Yo soy solo una geisha.

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad, como si ella hubiera dicho algo raro, pero luego se quedó en silencio y permaneció de ese modo hasta que llegaron al museo.

**«**_Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Yo soy solo una geisha_**»**.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras a lo largo de la recepción que tuvo lugar en el museo. Tampoco podía dejar de mirada mientras iban saludando a todos los invitados que se habían reunido en el elegante restaurante del museo.

En aquellos momentos, Sasuke estaba en el jardín que había fuera del restaurante, tomándose un whisky en bendita soledad mientras evaluaba aquella intrigante situación. Desde allí, se veía perfectamente el restaurante y cómo Saku, sonriendo de aquel modo casi incandescente, les mostraba las joyas a Ino y Temari Uzumaki.

Sasuke no podía imaginarse una modelo mejor para mostrarlas.

Aunque Sakura Haruno se pusiera un saco, los compradores se alinearían para hacer pedidos.

Aquella noche, aparte de la maravillosa joyería, llevaba un vestido plateado que relucía con cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Era un vestido corto que mostraba sus interminables piernas realzadas por aquellos zapatos de tacón tan alto. Su luminosa belleza, su altura y aquellas voluptuosas curvas la convertían en la criatura más resplandeciente de la sala. Una resplandeciente criatura, que, a menos que él hubiera entendido mal, se le había ofrecido en el coche.

**«**_Yo soy solo una geisha_**»**.

Sasuke se sentó en un banco y encendió un cigarrillo. Entre los hilos de humo que se iban perdiendo en la oscura noche, se materializó un bello rostro de porcelana.

El rostro de la geisha Mutsumi.

Durante el año en que Sasuke había vivido en Tokio después de abandonar la universidad de Oxford, la tradición de las geishas había sido uno de los aspectos que más le había fascinado de la cultura japonesa. Había pasado más tiempo del que debería haber pasado en una casa de geishas.

Era joven y poco capaz de controlar sus pasiones y sabía que allí encontraría a Mutsumi. Durante semanas le había hecho la corte solo para descubrir que ella estaba en manos de un magnate de la electrónica y solo podía servirle té y sonreír cada vez que él intentaba hablar en japonés.

Las geishas tradicionales no son prostitutas sino cortesanas y la mayoría de ellas tenían ricos protectores que se reservaban en exclusiva sus favores sexuales. Y, años después, Sakura Haruno le estaba ofreciendo ser su geisha. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que eso implicaba? Desde donde estaba, podía verla recogiendo tarjetas de ambas hermanas para pasárselas, presumiblemente, a su amiga, Na y su hijo se les acercaron, acompañados por Hinata Hyugga.

Naruto la llevaba de la mano y no podía dejar de mirarla, a pesar de la presencia de Saku. Sasuke se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella.

Sasuke volvió su atención a Saku.

La semana anterior y recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho la semana anterior.

**«**_Mi función aquí, esta noche, es ser la fantasía de cualquier hombre_, _ser decorativa y complaciente_**»**.

Contemplándola, se preguntó cuánto de la fantasía de un hombre estaría ella dispuesta a cumplir. ¿Cómo sería ella de complaciente? Durante el almuerzo del día anterior, le había preguntado a Sori sobre lo dispuesta que Saku estaba a seguir siendo su acompañante.

Sasuke, refiriéndose al hecho de controlar su conversación, le había preguntado a Sori si ella sabía lo que se esperaba de ella.

**«**_He hablado con ella. Sabe de lo que va esto y estará encantada de_ _complacerte. No te desilusionará_**»**.

Sasuke recordaba perfectamente la respuesta de Sori, que debía de haberle pedido a su prima que explotara su seducción al máximo.

Cuanto más complaciente fuera ella, más en deuda se sentiría Sasuke con Sori y más probable sería que este consiguiera sus planes.

La disposición de Saku a prostituirse por su primo, al parecer al cambio de su generosidad para con ella, era solo una más en el laberinto de intereses que se entrelazaban en aquella extraña historia.

**«**_Le debo mucho. Haría cualquier cosa por Sori_**»**.

Lo único que quedaba por resolver era lo que él, Sasuke, iba a hacer al respecto.

Él había pagado algunas veces para conseguir sexo en ciudades extranjeras, pero en general, era algo que evitaba.

Nunca le había costado mucho conseguirlo. Sin embargo, lo que Saku le ofrecía era sexo por una remuneración que no era para ella, sino que se esperaba que Sasuke pagara utilizando los servicios de Sori, lo que, de todos modos, ya había empezado a hacer.

Entonces, ¿qué razón había para seguir rechazando los servicios de Saku? Considerando los problemas que había tenido con las mujeres, aquel acuerdo en el que todos se beneficiaban tenía sus atractivos.

Él podría aliviarse de su abstinencia sexual sin verse implicado en una relación emocional.

Saku no pretendería estar enamorada de él, como Konan o las otras. No habría mentiras ni falsas promesas.

Sería solo una relación física. Sería perfecto. Tendría que ocurrírsele alguna excusa para hacer que ella fuera a su apartamento, pero no tendría que ser particularmente ingenioso.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Tal vez incluso ella se había preguntado por qué no la habría llevado después de la primera cita e incluso Sori y ella se habrían estado riendo sobre lo lento que era Sasuke Uchiha en darse cuenta de las cosas.

Tal vez por eso los dos le habían lanzado unas indirectas tan claras que Saku había terminado de reforzar con lo de **«**_soy tu geisha_**»**.

Sasuke pegó una última calada a su cigarrillo contemplando cómo Saku se reía por algo que Kushina había dicho.

Aquella risa le sonó como un gemido de placer, lo que le hizo pensar cómo expresaría ella su placer cuando tuviera un hombre dentro de ella.

¿Gritaría al alcanzar el orgasmo?

**«**_Lo descubriré esta noche_**»**, pensó él, apurando lo que le quedaba de whisky.

* * *

-

¡Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por pasarse a leér!

Puchale al** Review**!


	7. Cristal

-

-

-

Saku no dijo ni una palabra mientras atravesaban en coche Central Park. Desde que él le había dicho lo de la conversación, ella no había vuelto a decir palabra.

Era un silencio pesado, incómodo, ya que no se conocían lo suficiente como para disfrutar en su compañía.

Saku sintió que algo le pasaba.

Sasuke parecía nervioso y preocupado y no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas furtivas mientras conducía. Aun cuando él le hablaba, ella respondía con monosílabos, como si no le importara en absoluto que no hablaran. Por eso, cuando él le había preguntado si le importaría acompañarle a su apartamento para que él pudiera darle la lista de invitados para la gala de Sori, ella había accedido sin rechistar.

No le había preguntado por qué la lista —no podía esperar cuando Sori no estaría en la ciudad en dos semanas.

Aparcaron el coche y Sasuke la condujo a un imponente edificio de piedra, El Rialto, cuyo vestíbulo, de paredes de caoba, parecía el de uno de esos clubes de caballeros, con olor a humo de cigarros puros y vino de oporto.

-Buenas noches, Tom -le dijo Sasuke al hombre uniformado que estaba en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señor Uchiha. Señorita.

El espacioso ascensor, también de caoba, les llevó al quinto piso. Saku siguió a Sasuke hasta el apartamento 5E, mientras se imaginaba cómo sería la casa de Sasuke.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió. Se había imaginado que sería palaciega, decorada con antigüedades.

Lo que descubrió fue un apartamento bastante pequeño, con tres o cuatro habitaciones como máximo, aunque estaba decorado con gusto. Por todas partes, había muestras de arte indígena. Máscaras africanas, pergaminos chinos, cerámica de los indios Navajos e incluso algo que parecía ser un montón de muñecas de vudú.

—¿Me da su chaqueta?

Ella se dio la vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba detrás de ella.

Él ya se había quitado la chaqueta. A Saku le extraño que él le hubiera pedido aquello ya que se suponía que aquello era solo una breve visita.

— Le serviré algo de beber mientras voy a buscar esa lista —dijo él, tomándole la chaqueta a Saku y poniéndola, junto con el bolso, encima de una silla—. ¿Whisky, jerez, vodka...?

—No quiero nada. Gracias —respondió ella, preguntándose por qué, de repente, él era tan amable.

— Eso ha sido casi una frase completa. ¿Es mucho suponer que eso marca el final del silencio?

—Según entendí, fue usted el que puso una moratoria sobre nuestra conversación.

—Ah, sí. **«**_Sus deseos son órdenes_**»** —repitió él, sonriendo de un modo que parecía implicar algo que los dos sabían—. Ahora que sé lo literalmente que usted interpreta eso, tendré mucho cuidado en elegir bien mis deseos. ¿Está segura de que no le puedo traer nada? ¿Una copa de vino...?

—Un refresco, si tiene.

—Si se refiere a cola o algo por el estilo, me temo que no tengo. Pero tengo soda. ¿Le apetece?

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras Sasuke estaba en la cocina sirviéndole el refresco, Saku se puso a curiosear un poco.

No había televisión, a menos que hubiera una en el dormitorio, pero había un equipo de sonido de primera y una maquina de fax. Había también un montón de libros que llenaban las estanterías.

Mirando los títulos, Saku encontró uno sobre la Compañía de las Indias, uno de religión, una biografía de Rockefeller y algunos libros escritos en idiomas extranjeros.

—¿Interesante? —preguntó él, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de soda y algo que parecía whisky con hielo.

Se había remangado la camisa, quitado la pajarita y desabrochado el cuello.

—¿Sabe italiano? —preguntó, mostrándole una novela de Umberto Eco.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Japonés?

—Sí y puedo leerlo pero no muy bien —observó él mientras ella examinaba un tercer libro, muy antiguo, encuadernado en piel y oro.

—Es griego clásico.

—Sí —añadió, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle—. Salud.

Saku cerró los ojos al beber un poco, disfrutando del olor de la lima que él había añadido a la soda.

No es que él estuviera siendo cortés sino que era terriblemente encantador. Algo no iba bien.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que él la estaba mirando por encima del borde de su vaso. Sin saber por qué, Saku se echó a temblar y dio un salto al notar algo contra la pierna.

— Está muy asustadiza esta noche —dijo él, agachándose para recoger al gato más grande que ella había visto jamás, una enorme bola gris de ojos amarillos—. Hortense, que desvergonzada. Has asustado a nuestra invitada.

El animal empezó a ronronear de felicidad mientras Sasuke la acunaba en los brazos, acariciándole la esponjosa piel.

El animal bostezó, revelando una enorme fila de dientes. Saku dio un paso atrás por si la gata se le tiraba.

—No tendrá miedo de los gatos, ¿verdad?

—No, no exactamente —replicó ella a pesar de que no le gustaban, ni siquiera los gallos de su granja—. Es solo que son tan... astutos y, no sé, crueles...

—Son depredadores —respondió él, rascando a Hortense detrás de las orejas—. Eso es parte de su naturaleza.

—Son innecesariamente crueles. ¿Ha visto alguna vez cómo juegan con un pobre animal antes de matarlo?

—Sí, lo encuentro fascinante. Deme la mano... —dijo él, tomándole una y dirigiéndola hacia la gata.

—No, no, no...

—Relájese —insistió él mientras le obligaba a abrir la mano encima de la enorme panza del gato.

Tras entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, le guió la mano de una forma que a Hortense pareció encantarle.

Y Saku se relajó. La calidez de la mano de Sasuke y de la piel de la gata parecían subírle por el brazo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que las manos no se movían más. Los dedos de él acariciaban los de ella de un modo sutil. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, él la estaba mirando otra vez.

Entonces, Sasuke se acercó un poco más. Automáticamente, ella sacó la mano de debajo de la de él y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose a beber su soda, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando allí. Parecía que intentaba seducida, pero eso era imposible. Tenían un acuerdo.

Saku estaba segura de que, si no se hubiera apartado, él la habría besado. A su espalda, oyó un golpe sordo en el suelo. Él debía de haber puesto a la gata en el suelo.

—Tome, déjeme darle esto —dijo él, tras una pausa.

Saku se dio la vuelta y vio que él había ido a su escritorio y que estaba revolviendo en su maletín. Saku respiró aliviada. Le daría la lista y luego la llevaría a casa. Por eso, ella se acercó a la silla a recoger su chaqueta y su bolso.

Al levantar la vista, vio una colección de unas dos docenas de pinturas, algunas de las cuales eran antiguas y muy valiosas. Había arte japonés, de los indígenas americanos e incluso una de una mujer bañándose que podría haber sido un Degas, una página de un manuscrito iluminado bizantino, arte africano... Justo delante de ella había una pequeña pintura, de origen hindú que representaba a un hombre, con un turbante rojo y una mujer con pelo negro y hermosos ojos. Se estaban abrazando en una pila de almohadas multicolores, con las miradas unidas por la pasión y las extremidades retorcidas en posturas imposibles y las ropas descolocadas...

Saku parpadeó al ver una pequeña abertura en la ropa, se dio cuenta de que estaban copulando, pero de una manera que ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar. El hombre acariciaba los senos desnudos de la mujer, que curvaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza en evidente éxtasis.

Aquella posición tan poco usual intrigó a Saku pero incluso la postura del misionero le intrigaba ya que ella nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones. Parte de ella había deseado que Sasuke la besara y mucho más. Necesitaba sentir sus caricias.

Durante la semana anterior, ella se había imaginado lo que sería hacer el amor con él y lo que se sentiría al ser objeto de su pasión. Si no se hubiera dado la vuelta lo habría descubierto.

Según Sori, si un hombre mostraba interés en ella, Saku llegaba a la conclusión de que era solo lujuria y se echaba atrás. Aquello hacía que una relación fuera imposible, lo que la condenaba a una eterna virginidad.

¿Por qué se había apartado de Sasuke? ¿Por costumbre? Tenía que reconocer que, en realidad, había sido por la sorpresa.

Jamás hubiera esperado que él se le insinuara de aquella manera. Su relación era meramente platónica.

Sin embargo, si él se había decidido a romper las reglas, tal vez ella debiera darle el beneficio de la duda.

¿Sería posible que él estuviera sintiendo la misma fascinación y deseo que ella sentía por él? Pudiera ser así, pero probablemente ella estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan intrigada por un hombre antes. Y no quería morir siendo virgen.

—Aquí tiene —dijo él, acercándose a ella por detrás.

En el cristal de las pinturas ella vio que no era papel lo que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Le gusta el arte? —añadió, acariciándole levemente el brazo izquierdo.

Saku se echó a temblar de nuevo, sabiendo dónde acabaría todo aquello si ella lo permitía, por lo que estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad sobre sus estudios y su vida.

Y revelar que lo que él sabía de ella era mentira.

—Sí —respondió ella, callando lo que le pedía el corazón—. Es una colección sorprendente.

—Gracias —replicó él, acariciándole el brazo derecho, tan suavemente que casi la hizo temblar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran dedos, sino plumas, lo que la acariciaba.

—Veo que ha encontrado la aguja que perdí en el coche.

—Mmm. Casi me sentí tentado a no devolverla. —musitó él, llevándole las plumas hasta el hombro para luego hacerlo sobre la parte superior de los senos.

—¿Es un Degas? —preguntó ella, aferrándose a su chaqueta y bolso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Sí.

—Es muy hermoso.

—Usted hubiese sido una buena modelo para él —susurró Sasuke.

Saku sintió la suavidad de la seda de su camisa contra su espalda.

Él estaba pegado a ella, muy, muy cerca. Con la silla delante y Sasuke detrás, Saku se sentía como aprisionada, pero el pánico que sintió solo valió para temblar de anticipación.

—No, no para Degas —musitó él, hablando entre el pelo de ella, mientras bajaba cada vez más las plumas por el escote.

Saku sintió que los pezones se le erguían bajo los confines de su sujetador de satín.

—Ingres. Ingres la debería haber pintado. Él hubiese podido capturar su voluptuosidad y ese brillo de la piel, esa luminosidad interior... Y sus ojos, la manera en que miras a un hombre, a través de él...

Sasuke la estaba mirando a través del cristal del cuadro.

Ella lo miró durante un segundo, lo que le bastó para dejar caer la chaqueta y el bolso otra vez encima de la silla.

Él inclinó la cabeza, dejando que ella sintiera el suave roce de sus labios sobre el cuello, una y otra vez... Entonces, le tomó los pechos entre sus manos.

Ella lo observó a través del cristal y permitió que él sintiera la carne de sus senos a través de la ropa, que acariciara los pezones mientras la estrechaba contra él.

—Es tan hermosa. He querido tocarla así desde la primera vez que la vi.

A pesar de la formalidad de aquellas palabras, Sakura sintió que necesitaba con urgencia sus caricias.

Él pareció entenderlo porque levantó una mano y le aflojó una hombrera del vestido y del sujetador, deslizando a continuación la mano para acariciar la ardiente carne de Saku.

—Tranquila —susurró él, al ver que ella se retorcía de placer cuando le tocó un pezón—. Tranquila... Con la otra mano, le levantó la falda, revelando unas medias a la altura del muslo.

Él gruñó de placer al acariciarle el trasero y notar que estaba desnudo a excepción de las pequeñas tiras del tanga.

Sakura se tuvo que morder los labios para no gemir de placer.

Al mirar de nuevo al espejo, vio un cuerpo que, henchido de deseo, parecía no pertenecerle ya. Vio cómo Sasuke deslizaba la mano hacia delante y le acariciaba la parte frontal del tanga. Él se detuvo un momento, observando el reflejo de su mano sobre el satín, pero sin dejar de mover ligeramente un dedo, atormentándola.

Saku sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Sasuke la estrechó aún más contra él y Saku notó que él estaba tan excitado como ella. Nunca antes había sentido la erección de un hombre.

A través de la tela, le parecía una columna de acero. Saku miró de nuevo al cuadro hindú y notó que a través de la pequeña abertura de la ropa, el hombre estaba penetrando a la mujer. La expresión de la mujer era estática.

Saku se preguntó lo que se sentiría al tener un hombre dentro de ella, acariciándola al mismo tiempo que el placer mutuo iba en aumento. Muy pronto lo descubriría...

Sasuke deslió la mano bajo la tela del tanga. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras él la tocaba donde ningún hombre la había tocado antes.

—Sigue estando muy nerviosa, señorita Haruno —susurró él—. Déjese llevar. Relájese.

Sakura sintió que su delirio sensual se evaporaba casi instantáneamente. Le tomó la mano y le hizo detenerse.

—¿Señorita Haruno?

—Se llama así —dijo él, mirándola a través del cristal.

—Me llamo Sakura.

—Bueno, vale, entonces, te llamaré Saku. ¿De acuerdo?

—No —le espetó ella, sacándole la mano del tanga y la otra del escote.

Luego, sin volverse, se compuso la ropa—. No, no vale. Solo lo estás haciendo para que yo me contente. ¿Cómo pudiste llamarme **«**_señorita Haruno_**» **mientras estabas... estabas...

—De acuerdo, cálmese...

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste esta noche en el coche? ¿Que era mejor mantener una relación impersonal? Por eso me llamas señorita Haruno, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué lo nuestro sea... sea impersonal?

— Efectivamente.

—¡Me has estado tocando! —le gritó ella, temblando de rabia—. ¿No te parece que eso es bastante personal?

— No necesariamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Esperaba que, dada la naturaleza de nuestro acuerdo, podríamos mantener cierta perspectiva en lo del... bueno, en el aspecto físico y no liado todo con toda clase de...

Saku se dio cuenta de que lo que le atraía de ella era su cuerpo, no ella misma.

Solo había sido amable con ella para que bajara la guardia y él pudiera entrar a matar. Había estado jugando con su presa, como los gatos que tanto admiraba.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura había dado a un hombre el beneficio de la duda solo para descubrir que él no sentía nada por ella. ¿Acaso esperaba él que se tumbara y se limitara a abrirse de piernas?

Ella lo miró a través del cristal, tan guapo, tan frío, tan arrogante y se preguntó si él sentiría algo por alguien.

—Ni siquiera eres humano —le espetó ella, recogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso—. Voy abajo a parar un taxi. .

Él salió detrás de ella, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para cerrarle la puerta e impedir que ella saliera.

Armándose de valor, ella se volvió para mirado, sujetando su chaqueta y su bolso delante de ella, como un escudo.

—Soy demasiado humano, señorita Haruno —le dijo en voz baja—.Y mi paciencia tiene un límite.

* * *

No me matén... perdon por tardar tanto u___u

pero ya estoy por aquí otra vez... =)

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Escapa

-¡Déjame marchar! -exclamó ella, con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke luchó por recobrar la compostura a pesar de que lo que deseaba era bajarle el vestido allí mismo y poseerla contra la puerta.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Los dos sabemos por qué me dejaste que te trajera aquí.

-¿De dónde te sacas eso? -le preguntó ella, sintiéndose ultrajada.

-Mira, si lo que ha hecho que se te haga un nudo en las bragas es que te haya llamado señorita Haruno, te llamaré lo que... Lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? -añadió, apretando la mandíbula-. Pero no me pidas que finja una intimidad que no existe. Eso nos insultaría a los dos.

Sasuke no podía entender por qué Saku se había puesto así en medio de tanta exquisita pasión. Sabía que había metido la pata al llamarle «señorita Haruno» cuando tenía una mano metida en sus bragas pero, considerando que aquello era un acuerdo, ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que la llamara?

Sin embargo, él nunca había sentido tanta pasión por poseer a una mujer, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que se marchara así como así.

-No te vas a ir a ningún sitio -añadió él, quitándole la chaqueta y el bolso y tirándolos a una mesita que había al lado de la puerta-. Ya sabes el trato, así que no disimules.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -replicó ella, intentando apartarle.

-Has hecho un pacto con el diablo -afirmó él, tomándola por la cintura y empujándola contra la puerta-. Y me parece recordar que tú prometiste cumplirlo -añadió, empezando a levantarle la falda con una mano mientras la sujetaba con la otra.

-Este no fue el trato que acordamos -respondió ella, intentando apartarle la mano.

-¿No? -preguntó él, empezando a bajarle el tanga.

-¡Maldita sea, no! -exclamó ella, lanzando los puños.

Inesperadamente, uno de ellos fue a darle en la nariz, provocándole un dolor que le hizo apartarse-. ¡No! Sasuke sintió que la nariz le palpitaba de dolor y la mejilla le ardía.

Sin comprender, vio cómo ella tomaba su bolso y su chaqueta y recogía el alfiler del pelo.

-¡Mantente alejado de mí! -le espetó, blandiendo el alfiler como un arma.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, sintiendo que era imposible que hubiese interpretado tan erróneamente aquella situación. Dio un paso hacia ella . Mira...

-¡No te muevas! -gritó ella, temblando, mientras abría la puerta y salía al descansillo-. ¡Te clavaré esto en un ojo si te acercas! ¡Te lo juro!

-Por favor... Escúchame -susurró él, comprendiéndolo todo de repente.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí -concluyó ella, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta, en un terrible silencio, con las manos todavía levantadas.

Desde fuera, oyó que la puerta del ascensor se abría y se cerraba.

-Oh, no -gimió él, mesándose el pelo desesperadamente y preguntándose cómo había podido hacer aquello-. Soy un idiota, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿En qué se había convertido para ser capaz de atraer a una mujer a su casa e intentar forzada cuando ella quiso marcharse?

Evidentemente, él había leído mal la situación.

¿Acaso la deseaba tanto que se había vuelto ciego a todo razonamiento?

-Maldita sea -dijo. Tenía que encontrada, explicárselo todo. .

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, escaleras abajo hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Allí encontró a Tom, apoyado contra la pared, leyendo una novela.

-¿La has visto? -preguntó Sasuke, desesperado-.A mí... bueno a la señorita.

-¡Señor Uchiha! -exclamó el portero, con la boca abierta-. ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara? ¿Sabe que está sangrando? .

-¿La has visto? -repitió él, gritando.

-¿A la dama con la que vino antes?

-Sí, sí...

-Claro. Salió corriendo hace como un minuto.

La llamé, pero ni siquiera se detuvo.

-¿Te diste cuenta de adónde se dirigía? -preguntó Sasuke, cruzando ya el umbral.

-Me temo que no. Estoy muy metido en esto -confesó, señalando el libro, de una serie romántica-. Están a punto de... bueno, ya sabe.

Sasuke salió por la puerta a la acera, iluminada por las farolas.

La calle estaba casi desierta y el tráfico era escaso a aquella hora de la noche. No se veía a Saku por ninguna parte pero, al mirar hacia el parque, le pareció que algo se movía en aquella dirección.

A pesar de que el parque contribuía al alto precio de los apartamentos en aquella zona, y lo agradable que era .durante el día, todo el mundo sabía, especialmente una mujer sola, que no era recomendable entrar allí por la noche, cuando las ratas callejeras estaban al acecho.

Todo el mundo sabía que Central Park no era seguro por la noche.

Sasuke intentó recordar lo que Sori le había dicho de Saku. Había estado viviendo en Milán. De eso se acordaba porque era algo que tenían en común, a pesar de que él nunca se lo había comentado para que no tuvieran la posibilidad de comparar sus puntos de vista.

Pero antes de Milán, había vivido en Nueva York, ¿no? Sori no se lo había, dicho específicamente pero esa era la impresión que a Sasuke le había dado.

Saku nunca habría entrado en el parque. Aquel movimiento solo habría sido producto de su imaginación. O tal vez había sido un drogadicto buscando a alguien a quien robar. Un taxi se dirigió hacia él al notar que estaba de pie en el bordillo.

Sasuke le hizo una seña para que siguiera y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del parque. Entró unos pocos metros y vio que el sendero principal se dividía en varios y se preguntó cuál hubiera tomado ella si hubiera entrado en el parque. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ella jamás podría haber entrado allí y que lo único que iba a conseguir era que le atracaran. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Era Saku, vestida con aquel minúsculo vestido era un blanco fácil.

Se dirigió hacia el norte, por uno de los caminos, mirando a los jardines de Strawberry Fields, que quedaban a su izquierda y los bosques a la derecha, mientras intentaba vislumbrar algún movimiento.

Mirara por donde mirara, todo estaba vacío. Saku no había entrado en el parque.

Sasuke volvió a salir por dónde había entrado. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Lo más probable era que se hubiera metido en un taxi en cuanto hubiera salido del edificio. Tenía su bolso y llevaría dinero y sus llaves. Estaría bien. O por lo menos, todo lo bien que se podía estar después de que él casi la hubiera violado.

Sasuke se tocó el bolsillo de los pantalones, esperando llevar ahí sus cigarrillos y su mechero y se lo fumó mientras volvía a casa, apagando la colilla al entrar en el edificio.

-¿Todo bien, señor Uchiha? -preguntó Tom, abriéndole la puerta.

- Creo que sí -respondió Sasuke.

«Estará bien», se aseguró mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Probablemente, ya estaría en el apartamento de su primo.

Sasuke decidió llamarla al día siguiente, explicárselo todo y solucionarlo. Mejor aun, iría a Chelsea para hacerlo en persona.

Tal vez, cuando le hiciera comprender el monstruoso malentendido que él había imaginado, se pudieran reír juntos. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no sería así.

Saku se quedó de pie, temblando, en la convergencia de dos pequeños senderos del parque, preguntándose dónde estaba y reflexionando sobre el terrible error que había cometido al ir a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Una ligera brisa hizo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran, trayéndole malos presagios. Una hoja le cayó en la cara, y dejó caer el bolso y el alfiler del pelo. Encontró el bolso enseguida pero el alfiler parecía haberse desvanecido.

Un ruido, probablemente de un pájaro, rompió el silencio de la noche. Tal vez no era un pájaro sino otro animal pequeño. No podía ser humano. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

Escapar de Sasuke Uchiha. Al dejar el edificio, ella había cruzado al otro lado de la calle, donde parecían estar pasando más taxis. Sin embargo, al ver que Sasuke salía tras de ella, se había metido en el parque, asustada de que él la estuviese siguiendo. Al ver que él se dirigía también al parque, había echado a correr por el primer sendero y se había metido en el bosque, siguiendo un sendero tras otro.

Al final, había terminado por perderse. Perdida, helada y aterrorizada. Había saltado de la sartén al fuego. A tientas, con las manos y rodillas en tierra, volvió a oír el ruido.

Era la risa de un hombre, llena de lascivia. Y estaba muy, muy cerca.

-¿Has perdido algo, bonita?

De repente, un hombre salió de la oscuridad y se abalanzó sobre ella. Tenía algo naranja en la mano, que brillaba.

Era un porro. Saku lo identificó por el olor. Saku no se podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella.

-Tal vez yo y mi amigo podamos ayudarte.

La luz naranja se cayó al suelo y se extinguió.

Saku intentó ponerse de pie pero el hombre que había detrás de ella le aplastó la cara contra el suelo.

Apestaba a marihuana, a cerveza y a la acidez del sudor.

-No tan rápido -le susurró al oído mientras se bajaba la cremallera de la bragueta-. Todavía no has encontrado lo que has venido a buscar.


	9. Pasador salvador

El teléfono de la mesilla de noche de Sasuke empezó a sonar. Él parpadeó e intentó ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta de que tenía una botella de whisky en la mano.

Estaba todavía medio vestido y todas las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas. «Lo dejaré sonar». Sasuke no quería hablar con nadie. A menos que... Podría ser Saku. Él extendió la mano hacia el teléfono pero se detuvo.

Ella no iba a llamarle, no después de lo que le había hecho aquella noche. Considerando la hora, que el despertador marcaba como las dos menos veinte de la mañana, lo más probable era que fuera una llamada de un desaprensivo. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Ya se encargaría de aquella llamada el contestador. Si por casualidad era Saku, lo contestaría enseguida. Se sentía aturdido, pero no bebido.

¿Se había bebido el whisky? Creía que no porque la botella estaba todavía con la tapa puesta. Ni siquiera había podido hacer aquello bien. Recordaba haber subido a su apartamento, después de buscar infructuosamente a Saku, decidido a emborracharse. Aquella era la única manera de ahogar su angustia lo suficiente como para poder dormir. En vez de eso, parecía haberse pasado más de una hora mirando al techo y deseando estar muerto.

Al poner los pies en la alfombra, su imagen se reflejó en el espejo que había en el dormitorio. Parecía la personificación misma de la decadencia, con la camisa abierta, los tirantes colgando, el pelo revuelto y aferrado a una botella de alcohol. Un arañazo le atravesaba la mejilla, producto del anillo de Saku.

Por suerte, aunque le dolía, tío parecía que tuviera la nariz rota. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no presentaba su habitual imagen de tenerlo todo bajo control. El teléfono sonó una tercera vez y el contestador saltó enseguida.

-Este es el teléfono de Sasuke Uchiha. Deje su mensaje después de la señal. La maquilla dio un pitido y entonces se oyó el sonido de una voz de hombre murmurando algo.

Después de todo, parecía ser una llamada de un desaprensivo.

De repente, Sasuke entendió lo que el hombre estaba susurrando.

-Señor Uchiha... por favor. ¡Responda el teléfono! ¡Por favor!

-¿Hola? -dijo Sasuke, tomando el auricular.

-Gracias a Dios -musitó una voz-. Señor Uchiha, soy yo,Tom. ¿Tom? ¿El portero?

-Pero Tom, ¿por qué me llamas por teléfono?¿Por qué no has utilizado el intercomunicador?

-Porque ella cree que estoy llamado un...

-Habla más alto. Apenas puedo oírte.

-No puedo. Si lo hago, ella me oirá. Cree que le estoy llamando un taxi. Si se entera de que estoy hablando con usted, creo que se largará. Me avisó de que no le dijera a usted que ella estaba aquí. Todo lo que quiere es un taxi.

-¿Ella? -repitió Sasuke, poniéndose de pie-.¿Te refieres a...?

-La pelirosa, sobre la que me preguntó antes...

-¿Está aquí? ¿En el vestíbulo? ¿En este momento?

-Sí, pero tengo algo que decirle...

-Bajaré enseguida.

-¡Espere! Espere un momento, señor Uchiha. Creo que debería saber que ella... ella no está demasiado bien. Ha sido atacada -susurró el hombre, después de una pausa-. En el parque, según me ha dicho. Lo siento, señor. Creo que la han... añadió, exhalando un suspiro-. Tiene las ropas rasgadas y está sangrando...

Sasuke dejó caer el teléfono y la botella y salió corriendo de su apartamento y bajó como una exhalación por las escaleras, con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando apareció en el vestíbulo, miró a su alrededor como loco. Tom, que paseaba ansiosamente de arriba abajo, le hizo señas y le indicó uno de los sillones de cuero que adornaban la -entrada. Solo se veía la parte de arriba de una cabeza rosa.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y se acercó todo lo silenciosamente que pudo hasta quedar de pie delante de ella. Saku estaba sentada, enroscada sobre sí misma, con los ojos cerrados, magullada y sucia. Tenía el pelo suelto y lleno de hojas. En las piernas, se le adivinaban arañazos a través de las medias. Con una mano se estaba acunando y con la otra se sujetaba los harapos del vestido y se aferraba al bolso, que milagrosamente seguía conservando.

-Oh, Saku -susurró Sasuke, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

Saku abrió los ojos.

Cuando él dio un paso para acercarse, ella se encogió aún más y miró a Tom, muy nerviosa.

-¿Le ha llamado? Me dijo que...

- Lo siento, señorita -se disculpó Tom, mirando desconsoladamente a Sasuke-. Solo pensé que sería mejor si...

-Saku -dijo Sasuke, extendiéndole la mano-.Déjame...

-¡No! -gritó ella, apartándole la mano.

Rápidamente, ella dio un salto del sofá y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta principal. Sasuke la atrapó enseguida y la sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Ella se rebulló y trató de escapar y de pegarle de nuevo un puñetazo pero él la estrechó con fuerza.

-No puedo dejar que te marches, Saku. No en estas condiciones. Por favor, tienes que dejarme ayudarte -suplicó Sasuke.

-¡No quiero tu ayuda! -gritó ella, temblando, intentando todavía escapar-. ¡Te odio!

- Ya somos dos. Por favor, Saku -dijo él, lo más tranquilamente que pudo-. No intentes escapar. Saku, Saku, escúchame. Siento lo que ha pasado antes... Me comporté como un hijo de puta. Cometí un error, un error estúpido. Saqué unas conclusiones equivocadas y ahora te ha ocurrido esto. Es todo culpa mía. Lo siento, Saku. Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

Sasuke estaba acunándola, murmurando su nombre, lo que pareció calmarla. Dejó de forcejear con él y se quedó quieta.

-Lo siento tanto -prosiguió él-. Soy un imbécil. Tienes todo el derecho a estar furiosa conmigo y... a tenerme miedo. Puedes estar todo lo enojada que quieras conmigo pero, por favor, no me tengas miedo, por favor... No te haré daño. Te lo juro por Dios. Ahora solo quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte. ¿Me prometes que no saldrás huyendo si te suelto?

Después de un momento, ella asintió con la cabeza. Seguía temblando como un pájaro. Sasuke se tranquilizó también un poco.

Ella lo miró con cautela pero sin el miedo que había demostrado antes, cuando le había visto por primera vez. Tenía la cara sucia pero solo se le veían dos pequeños rasponazos, una encima del ojo y otro en la mejilla.

Tenía arañazos en los brazos, pero aparentemente no tenía nada roto ni heridas de importancia. Sin embargo, aquello no indicaba que no hubiera sido maltratada. Tenía el vestido rasgado por todo el centro. Sujetaba las dos partes con mano temblorosa, intentando inútilmente ocultar el sujetador.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa y se la puso por los hombros.

-Toma, ponte esto.

- Te la mancharé de sangre -susurró ella.

- Tengo otras.

Sasuke le quitó el bolso y lo puso a un lado para poder meterle una manga. Cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con la mano derecha, vio que ella tenía algo en la mano, algo que asía con fuerza.

Era el alfiler del pelo. Al conseguir sacárselo de los dedos, vio que las plumas estaban aplastadas y que tenía la punta con una mancha oscura. Lo puso encima del bolso y repitió la misma operación que con la otra manga. Saku se arrebujó la camisa y le dio las gracias.

Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella se dejó abrazar por él, todavía temblando. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

- Todavía están ahí afuera -murmuró ella.

-¿Ellos? - Los dos hombres.

-Oh Saku. Lo siento, lo siento mucho... Sasuke la estrechó aún con más fuerza y le besó el pelo. Luego, miró al portero por encima de la cabeza de ella.

- Tom, llama a la policía. Diles lo que ha ocurrido y pídeles que se encuentren con nosotros en el hospital de Columbia. Voy a llevarla allí ahora.

- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó ella, poniéndose rígida-. No.

-Saku, tienes que presentar denuncia. La policía podría encontrar a esos hombres y detenerlos. Además, tú necesitas atención médica.

-Son solo arañazos -protestó ella-. Odio los hospitales.

-Yo no estoy hablando de los arañazos -susurró él- .Después de. ..lo que ha ocurrido, necesitas que te examinen, Saku, por el bien de tu salud y porque así podríamos ayudarles a identificar a quien te ha hecho esto -añadió.

Ella lo miró realmente perpleja y él deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que mencionar lo que había pasado-. Te han dejado su DNA dentro. Saku, sé que debes de odiar el tener que ser examinada de esa manera, después de lo que has pasado y, además, tener que ser interrogada por la policía...

-No, Sasuke...

- Prometo que me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo, si tú me lo permites. Me aseguraré de que te tratan...

-No me han violado, Sasuke.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad.

- Lo intentaron, pero yo tenía eso -explicó ella, señalando el alfiler. Sasuke entendió de repente lo que era aquella mancha oscura-. Yo lo había perdido en el suelo pero conseguí aferrarlo justo cuando... justo a tiempo. Lo así con fuerza y...lo usé.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo él, aliviado. La estrechó una vez más con fuerza.

-¡Bien hecho! Me alegro mucho de que haya convertido a esos animales en alfileteros, señorita -intervino Tom.

-Creo que podría haber herido a uno de ellos -añadió ella-. El que estaba... encima de mí. Encontré el alfiler justo cuando me dio la vuelta y... El otro intentó atraparme cuando me escapaba y... Me imagino que no se esperaba que tuviera un arma. Ninguno de los dos pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba oscuro y estaban drogados. Además, todo ocurrió tan rápido. Me quité los zapatos, tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo.

-Has sido muy valiente -dijo Sasuke, muy impresionado-. Menuda sangre fría...

-Yo no me sentí muy valiente. Estaba aterrorizada, incluso después de dejarles en aquel sendero. Me pareció que tardé una eternidad en salir del parque y tenía miedo de que me estuvieran siguiendo. Pero, cuando salí y vi las luces aquí...

-Venga -dijo Sasuke, apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Vamos arriba. Te podrás lavar un poco y descansar. Yo llamaré a la policía y mi médico vive en este mismo edificio. No habrá problema en que...

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

-¿A Chelsea?

-No, a Ohio, a la granja de mis padres -respondió ella. Le temblaba la barbilla.

-Pero si he oído cómo le contabas a Kushina lo mucho que te gusta Nueva York.

-Ya no me gusta -replicó ella, a punto de llorar-. Solo llevo una maldita semana en esta ciudad y mira lo que me ha ocurrido. Quiero irme a mi casa.

- Es comprensible, pero tal vez te sientas de un modo diferente dentro de unos días –sugirió él, acariciándole el pelo-. Ven arriba conmigo.

-No -insistió ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas-. Prefiero volver a Chelsea.

-Ese apartamento está vacío, Saku. Sori y Dei están de vacaciones. No me gusta la idea de que vayas a estar sola en ese apartamento tan grande esta noche, después de todo lo que has pasado -comentó él.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con aprensión-.

-Quédate aquí esta noche. Soy un sinvergüenza pero no un monstruo. Ya te he causado bastantes problemas por esta noche. Incluso un hombre como yo sabe cuando se ha pasado de la raya. Yo dormiré en el salón y tú utilizarás mi dormitorio.

-¿Y en qué vas a dormir? -preguntó vi ningún sofá.

- Tengo un tatami -dijo él. Ella lo miró perpleja-. Es una alfombra japonesa hecha de paja y juncos.

-Claro -concluyó ella sonriendo de un modo tan triste que casi rompió el corazón de Sasuke-. Cómo no ibas a tener un tatami.

Sasuke llamó suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio a la mañana siguiente. No quería despertar a Saku ni quería irrumpir en su privacidad de modo alguno, pero no podía ir al cuarto de baño si no pasaba por el dormitorio. Al no oír ruido alguno, abrió la puerta y entró suavemente en el dormitorio, tenuemente iluminado por la luz del sol a través de las persianas. Saku estaba acurrucada en la cama, completamente dormida, con una mano aferrándose a la colcha y con la otra a Hortense, la gata, que se había dormido junto a ella.

Parecía que Saku había hecho las paces con los gatos, o al menos con Hortense.

Ella parecía una niña pequeña con aquel pijama tan enorme.

El pelo se le había secado en preciosos mechones a lo largo de la noche. La cara, limpia de maquillaje, rezumaba la luminosidad de siempre a pesar de las dos imperfecciones de las rozaduras.

Sasuke dio gracias a Dios de que lo único que había pasado la noche anterior eran eso y unos cuantos arañazos. Solo esperaba que el asalto del parque no le dejara heridas emocionales. De algún modo, él confiaba en que sería así. Ella le parecía una mujer dura, que no se doblaba ante las adversidades.

Sin embargo, ella había hablado de marcharse de Nueva York. Él tendría que ocuparse de ella muy dulcemente los próximos días. La noche anterior, había hecho lo que había podido. Le había hecho sentirse a salvo, cómoda. Lo primero que él había hecho había sido sentarla, ponerle un jersey por encima y servirle un jerez. Ella se lo había tomado mientras él llamaba a la policía, que le dijo que había pocas posibilidades de que los atraparan ya que ella no había facilitado descripción física.

Luego, Sasuke había llamado al médico, que se levantó de la cama y fue a examinar a Saku. Concluyó después del examen, que no tenía heridas de importancia. Saku se sentía desesperada por tomarse un baño. Mientras se llenaba la bañera, Sasuke tomó un peine y le quitó todas los trocitos de hojas y de ramitas que ella tenía en el pelo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que un moño pudiera llevar tantas horquillas.

Sasuke acometió aquella tarea con lentitud, lo que pareció relajada. Él también lo encontró tremendamente gratificante y se sorprendió mucho de que ella se lo permitiera después de lo que había pasado horas antes.

Le sorprendió mucho que tuviera aquella necesidad de cuidada, de consolada, de salvaguardada. Era una sensación nueva para él ya que ninguna otra mujer había desarrollado en él aquel instinto. Sin embargo, le resultaba también muy turbador.«No me estoy enamorando de ella», pensaba. «Solo estoy mostrando compasión humana. No hay nada malo en eso».

Sasuke se aseguró que no tendría problema en controlar aquellos sentimientos y evitar que se convirtieran en una bola de nieve. Silenciosamente-, atravesó el dormitorio y entró en el cuarto de baño, mirando una vez más a la mujer que dormía en su cima. Sería difícil, pero él tenía un gran autocontrol.

Sasuke encendió la luz del cuarto de baño y se dirigió automáticamente al porta cepillo de dientes que había en la pared. Aquella mañana, aparte de su cepillo, había uno nuevo, el que le había dado a Saku la noche anterior, y el alfiler del pelo. Mientras hablaba con la policía la noche anterior, Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevar el alfiler a comisaría por si podía ayudar a detener a los agresores de Saku.

El policía le había respondido que los análisis de ADN eran demasiado caros como para tomarse la molestia por un intento de violación rutinario. Sasuke sintió que le embargaba la furia al ver que se consideraba lo ocurrido a Saku «rutinario» pero no discutió.

Le había devuelto el alfiler a Saku, quien, aparentemente, lo había lavado, había estirado las plumas y lo había dejado en el vaso para que se secara. A Sasuke no le extrañaba que Sakura quisiera conservar aquel alfiler. Era como su «Excalibur» y para, Sasuke, ninguna otra daga famosa merecía tanto honor a sus ojos.

A continuación, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se quitó el albornoz que se había puesto por si Saku estaba despierta. Mientras lo colgaba en la percha de la pared notó que llevaba en el bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos. Lo tomó y abrió la solapa. Estaba medio lleno. «Una vez besé a un fumado. Nunca volveré a hacerlo» .

Sasuke dejó el paquete sobre el retrete. No es que dejar de fumar no fuera una buena idea. Tal vez era adicto a la nicotina pero no era estúpido. Sabía que debía dejarlo. De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de si debería dejarlo por ella.

Lo mejor en aquellos momentos era dejar las cosas como estaban antes, cuando Saku era su acompañante y habían decidido evitar implicaciones personales y no crearlas. Sasuke cerró la cajetilla y volvió a meterla en el bolsillo del albornoz. Mientras estaba bajo el chorro humeante de la ducha, cubierto de jabón, cerró los ojos y pensó en la noche anterior, momentos antes de cometer el peor error de su vida:

llamarle a Saku «señorita Armstrong» en el momento equivocado y hacer que todo se fuera al infierno... Recordó la imagen de ella en el cristal del cuadro, rendida a sus caricias, con la mirada perdida, gozosa... Recordó también la calidez de su piel, el perfume de su pelo, el suave peso de su seno en la mano... La flexibilidad de los músculos de su trasero y el húmedo y embriagador calor que emanaba a través de aquella fina capa de satén.

Los temblorosos gemidos que ella dio cuando le tocó en su más íntima feminidad, la anticipación, la promesa, el hambre que solo ella podía saciar...

-Dios -dijo Sasuke, abriendo el grifo un poco más para que el agua fría se mezclara con la caliente...

Parecía uno de esos lunáticos que se bañan en las aguas frías de Siberia... Un momento después, cerró el grifo y salió chorreando de la ducha. Entonces, sacó la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo del albornoz y los vació todos en el retrete.

- Y eso que iba a ser yo el que escribiera el Acto número IlI.

Saku, somnolienta y cansada, se levantó y, con la gata Hortense en brazos, se encontró a Sasuke leyendo el periódico en la soleada cocina. El reloj del microondas decía que eras las once. Nunca en toda su vida se había quedado en la cama hasta tan tarde, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en el restaurante de las costillas en Ohio hasta las dos de la mañana.

-Buenos días -dijo ella con voz ronca.

Hortense saltó al suelo y se dirigió directamente a su comida y agua, que estaban como siempre en una esquina.

-iYa estás despierta! -exclamó Sasuke, quitándose las gafas.

Entonces, se levantó del pequeño taburete tapizado en negro. Él siempre se ponía de pie cuando ella entraba en una habitación, una cortesía, que, como abrirle la puerta del coche, no era apropiada para las feministas, pero que a ella le encantaba.

El arañazo que tenía en la mejilla había tomado el aspecto de un línea trazada con un lápiz de color marrón.

- Espero que hayas dormido bien -añadió él, sonriendo.

Ella nunca le había visto sonreír antes, al menos no una sonrisa de verdad, como aquella. Le daba luminosidad, le transformaba e incluso parecía convertirle en un hombre diferente. Además, iba vestido con un atuendo diferente, unos vaqueros y una sudadera, y llevaba el pelo revuelto y no se había afeitado.

Saku encontró que todo aquello, le provocaba cierta sorpresa.

Tú debes de ser el gemelo bueno de Sasuke Uchiha -dijo ella, extendiendo la mano-. Yo soy Sakura Haruno pero puedes decirme Saku.

Él rompió a reír y le tomó la mano entre unas carcajadas que realmente sorprendieron a Saku, que sintió como si una mano helada le hubiera tocado por la espalda.

La noche anterior le había, sorprendido de igual modo, cuando la había sujetado tan fuertemente y la había llamado Saku una y otra vez.

Oír el nombre en sus labios la desarmaba y la calmaba aún más que las frenéticas disculpas y explicaciones que él le había dado.

-Has dormido mucho tiempo -añadió Sasuke, frotándole la mano entre las suyas-. Debes de haberlo necesitado, después de todo lo que pasaste anoche.

-Supongo -respondió ella, pasándose la mano por el alborotado pelo.

-¿Te apetece café? -preguntó él, dejando que una sombra le pasara por el rostro-. He preparado una cafetera.

-Sí, gracias. Solo, por favor.

-Te puedo tener preparado un plato de huevos con beicon dentro de cinco minutos.

-¿Puedes conseguido en cuatro? Estoy muerta de hambre.

- Venderían muchos más pijamas de esos si fueras tú quien los presentara -dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo-. Los hombres se los comprarían a sus esposas y novias en vez de la lencería de color negro.

-Sí, claro -respondió ella, aceptando la taza de café humeante que él le estaba ofreciendo. Dio un sorbo, pero estaba muy caliente-. Tú también tienes un aspecto muy diferente hoy.

- Es mi traje de paisano -respondió él, mientras preparaba lo necesario para el desayuno de Saku-. Supongo que nunca me has visto con nada que no sea mi traje de ir a trabajar.

O partes de él. Durante un rato la noche anterior, después de que él le hubiera dado su camisa y la hubiera acompañado a su apartamento, se había quedado con los pantalones. Y los tirantes colgando. Parecía ignorar completamente que estaba medio desnudo, tan preocupado estaba de que ella se sintiera cómoda. Al principio, ella había ignorado aquel hecho también pero, a medida de que el jerez iba produciendo su efecto y la pesadilla que acababa de sufrir iba desapareciendo, Saku no pudo ignorar ni un minuto más que él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Ella había sabido de antemano que él estaba bien proporcionado, con largas extremidades y estrechas caderas y amplios hombros. Y, después de ver el banco de abdominales que tenía en una esquina, sospechaba también que estaba en buena forma.

Sin embargo, no había conseguido poner juntos en su mente todos esos detalles, confluyendo en un musculoso torso. Y por alguna razón, tampoco había esperado descubrir aquella mata de vello oscuro que él tenía en el pecho y que desaparecía por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Recordó haberle mirado cuando estaban los dos sentados en el sofá y él le se pusiera a quitarle hojitas del pelo mientras ella se envolvía en una manta y bebía jerez.

También vio la imagen de los dos reflejada en uno de los cristales de los cuadros que había en la pared. Él estaba muy concentrado en su tarea. Parecían una pareja de enamorados sentados juntos.

- La policía llamó esta mañana -dijo él, mirándola mientras ponía las lonchas de beicon en la sartén-. Al parecer dos hombres con heridas producidas por algo afilado se presentaron en las urgencias del Hospital de Columbia alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Aparentemente, habían tratado de auto medicarse para combatir el dolor con dosis masivas de algo que se llama... ¿cauntreau?

-Cointreau -le corrigió ella-. Sí, puede ser una buena anestesia...

- Pues, evidentemente, a ellos no les funcionó porque para cuando llegaron a Urgencias, estaban, ¿cómo lo dijo el oficial?, aullando y pidiendo a voz en grito que les dieran algo para calmar el dolor.

-¿Fueron ellos?

-Sí y te alegrará saber que los han encerrado. Los arrestaron y cuando la policía les interrogó admitieron, no solo que te habían atacado, sino también otros muchos delitos, todo desde violación a atraco a mano armada...

Sasuke ahogó una maldición y dejó las tenacillas, que había estado utilizando para colocar el beicon, encima de la mesa y bajó la cabeza, emitiendo un largo suspiro.

-¿Sasuke?

Él levantó la mirada y ella pudo comprobar que él tenía un aspecto tan horrorizado como la noche anterior, cuando bajó al vestíbulo y la vio.

- No Saku -dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Realmente lo que ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya. Yo te empujé a que te marcharas de esta casa.

-Ya te has disculpado, Sasuke.

-Necesito hacerlo a la luz del día. Lo siento, Saku. Cuando pienso en lo que esos hombres te podían haber hecho... -susurró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Nunca me he sentido más avergonzado. Mis actuaciones fueron inexcusables. Creo que, en el fondo, quería creer que te me estabas ofreciendo simplemente porque yo... porque yo te deseaba tanto... Esa es la razón pero no es una excusa. Esto es todo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. lo siento, y no tengo excusa.

-Ahora entiendo lo que tú creías que estaba pasando -respondió Saku-, y, después de todo, no es que yo te desanimara exactamente, al menos no al principio. Los dos estábamos... bajo el efecto de ciertas ilusiones... ¡Ojalá no hubiera entrado en ese maldito parque! Eso ha sido culpa de mi mal juicio, no tuya.

-A ti no se te puede echar la culpa de eso replicó él, tomando de nuevo las tenacillas para volver el beicon-. ¿Qué hacen las chicas de una granja en Ohio cuando les pasa algo semejante?

-¿Cómo sabes que...? -preguntó ella, quedándose con la taza de café a medio camino.

-Tú lo mencionaste anoche. Me imagino que estabas demasiado traumatizada como para recordarlo. No hacías más que decirme que querías ir a la granja de tus padres. ¿Qué tipo de granja es?

- Tienen vacas.

-¿De verdad? Yo viví en una granja en el Tibet pero solía levantarme a ordeñar a los yaks, no a las vacas. No he vuelto a trabajar tan duro en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo acabaste por firmar por «Boss» y por mudarte a Milán? .

Sasuke nunca le había hecho preguntas personales antes.

A ella no le gustó. Le estaba preguntando demasiado. Saku se lamió los labios, nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba alguna mentira, a pesar de que las odiaba, para seguir manteniendo la armonía que había entre ellos. Sabía que, por muy contenta que estuviera por las comisiones que había sacado de las hermanas Uzumaki la noche anterior, no podía dejar de seguir disimulando ante ellas, Sasuke, y todos los demás, que era una amiga,y no ella, la que hacía las joyas.

-Perdona mi curiosidad -dijo él-. Te acabas de despertar de la peor pesadilla que una mujer puede soportar y te estoy interrogando. No tienes por qué contestar... pero no me importa si lo haces.

Siguieron hablando mientras ella devoraba su desayuno, pero Saku se encargó de desviar la conversación de su vida personal y sus asuntos a asuntos impersonales.

Mientras se tomaba el último trozo de huevo con un poco de tostada, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había fumado en toda la mañana.

- Tú normalmente fumas cuando te tomas un café -observó ella-. ¿Es demasiado esperar que hayas dejado de fumar?

-De hecho, así es.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella, apartando el plato-. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue lo que te dio la fuerza para hacerlo?

-Tu norma de no besar a los hombres que fuman -confesó él, algo tímidamente.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse-.

- No te preocupes. Te prometí que estarías a salvo de una atención no deseada y es una promesa que tengo la intención de cumplir. Eso... Por favor, dime que no vas a dejar de verme -añadió él, observándola con ojos suplicantes-. Sé que después de lo de anoche debes estar un poco confusa, como mínimo, conmigo pero...

-Claro que seguiré viéndote -respondió ella, pensando en lo raro que sonaba aquello, como si realmente estuvieran manteniendo una relación.

-No te impondré mis atenciones -dijo él-, pero deberías saber que, a menos que me pidas que no lo haga, tengo la intención de besarte en algún momento.. No enseguida. Resistiré la necesidad heroicamente hasta que hayas tenido la oportunidad de superar lo que te pasó anoche, tanto si te lleva días como semanas. Pero creo que es justo que sepas mis intenciones.

-¿Tienes la intención de besarme solamente o... también quieres algo más? -preguntó Saku, casi con la tentación de reír al ver la gravedad con la que había pronunciado aquel pequeño discurso.

- En mi experiencia, besar a menudo lleva a hacer otras cosas -dijo él, también sonriendo.

-No dudo que esa haya sido tu experiencia replicó ella, recordando con qué facilidad se había rendido a sus caricias la noche anterior, a pesar de que no la había besado-. Pero... no puedo decir lo mismo de la mía -añadió ella, dejándole perplejo-. Soy virgen, Sasuke.

Él la miró fijamente, al principio con un escepticismo que, poco a poco, fue transformándose en completa sorpresa.

-No pasa nada -dijo ella, apartando la mirada-. Puedes reírte si quieres.

-¿Por qué iba a querer reírme? -preguntó él, muy seriamente.

- Bueno, ya sabes. Tengo veintidós años y nunca he... -comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Saku -dijo él, quitándole la taza de las manos y tomándoselas entre las suyas-. No es tu edad... eres joven, muy joven. Es que, bueno... me sorprende un poco dada... no sé... tu profesión, supongo. La gente con la que tú debes de moverte y todo eso, a pesar de lo que tú digas... Y eres tan hermosa, tan deseable... Cuando entras en una habitación, todos los hombres que hay en ella te siguen con la mirada. No me vas a decir que ningún hombre ha tratado de...

- He tenido muchas dificultades permitiendo que los hombres se me acerquen, así que nunca he tenido el tipo de relación que puede llevar a... bueno, ya sabes, a que yo me enamorara de ellos. Siempre he creído que la primera vez... debería ser con alguien del que se está enamorado. -

Ah -dijo él, soltándole la mano y mirándola perplejo-. Entonces, anoche... bueno, antes de que lo estropeara todo, cuando estábamos... cuando tú y yo... Yo había asumido que tú tenías la intención de...

-¿Acostarme contigo? En realidad, así fue. No porque esté enamorada de ti -añadió ella rápidamente, intentando parecer fría-. Porque, bueno, no lo estoy. No te ofendas.

-No te preocupes -respondió él, inclinando cortésmente la cabeza.

-Pero llegué a pensar que talvez estaba siendo... demasiado discriminatoria. Decidí que si seguía siendo tan exigente, seguiría toda la vida siendo virgen.

-De acuerdo, creo que ahora sí que voy a empezar a ofenderme.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Creo que sí -replicó, sonriendo-. Anoche tomaste la decisión impulsiva de no seguir espe¬rando al amor. ¿Tengo que dar por sentado que eso significa que no he perdido mi toque espe¬cial?

-Eso -admitió ella-, y el hecho de que pensé que sentías algo por mí. Cuando me di cuenta de que no era así -añadió ella, apartando la vista, avergonzada-. Fue todo culpa mía. Mis pensamientos originales eran los correctos. Debería esperar hasta que me enamore, lo que probablemente nunca va a ocurrir, del modo en que voy con los hombres, pero creo que voy a esperar de todos modos. Probablemente creas que es una tontería pero...

-Al contrario. Lo admiro. Y lo respeto. ¿Por qué no deberías esperar a tu amor verdadero? Eso significa que quieres lo mejor para ti;,¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Si tienes tu virginidad en alta estima, bueno, eso se considera 'un bien muy preciado en muchas culturas. Y, si lo piensas, es algo muy valioso. Representa la inocencia, la pureza. Es el regalo más precioso que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre. Tú deberías dárselo al hombre adecuado, Saku y, probablemente, me voy a arrepentir de haberte dicho esto, pero... no creo que yo sea el hombre adecuado. Creo que después te arrepentirías.

-Es casi como si me estuvieras diciendo que no quieres arruinarme.

-Es algo parecido. No te equivoques. Te deseo igualmente. Mucho. Eres un bien escaso y exótico -dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos-. Una mujer intacta. Lo único que se consigue con eso es acrecentar tu atractivo, si eso es posible. Pero no me voy a aprovechar de ti y eso sería lo que ocurriría, especialmente dado que... no tienes esos sentimientos por mí.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que has nacido en el siglo equivocado

-Oh, no creo que pueda haber duda alguna al respecto -respondió él, riendo.

-¿Significa eso que vas a volver a fumar?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si eso significaría que tú no ibas a querer besarme? -replicó él, aparentemente sorprendido.

-De acuerdo... pero eso no significa que vayamos a...

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no nos podamos besar. No tiene por qué conducir a... algo más -concluyó él, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué quieres besarme, Sasuke? -preguntó ella, muy seria.

Él no pareció inmutarse, como si en realidad hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta-. Quiero decir, hemos confesado que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro -añadió ella, mintiendo un poco en lo que se refería a ella-. ¿Es solo algo... físico?

-Si así fuera, ¿ibas todavía a permitirme que te besara? -preguntó él, eligiendo muy cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Solo si te vieras satisfecho con los besos, respondió ella, después de pensárselo un momento.

-Claro que no me sentiría satisfecho, pero si otras personas pueden reunir e! suficiente autocontrol, yo también puedo.

- Te tienes en mucha estima, ¿no?

-Bueno, ya sabes que soy el Señor del Autocontrol de todo el Universo -bromeó él-. ¿O es que no te habías enterado?

* * *

**Saludos ;)**


	10. Never Say Never

.

.

.

-¿Sabes lo que parece esto? - preguntó Saku, mirando a las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo de la espectacular Sala de cristal-. El interior de un pastel de bodas.

-¿El interior .de un pastel de bodas? -repitió Sasuke, sonriendo, mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para que les trajera la cuenta.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir... En la vida real, el interior de un pastel de bodas es... bueno, de bizcocho, pero mira esto -dijo ella, mirando la decoración rococó del techo-. Si los pasteles de bodas tuvieran el mismo aspecto por dentro que por fuera, este sería el aspecto exacto que tendrían.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tienes una extraña perspectiva de las cosas? -preguntó él, sonriendo. .

-No. Solo tú -replicó ella.

Él le había dicho lo mismo, o variaciones de lo mismo, unas cuantas veces en los últimos días. Parecía encontrado algo peculiar, algo que a ella le agradaba. En la escuela de Oficios, siempre había sido de los más normales.

Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien le había dicho que tenía un punto de vista «extraño». Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Saku había sido atacada y habían asistido juntos a varias fiestas benéficas.

La Sala de Sorital había fascinado a Saku desde el momento en el que habían puesto el pie en ella. Igualmente encantador había encontrado el llamado «Jardín de cristal», visible a través de las paredes de cristal que rodeaban el comedor. Los árboles habían sido cubiertos de luces, destacando sus contornos.

- Me encanta este lugar -dijo ella.

-Ya me lo he imaginado.

-¿Es por eso por lo que hemos vuelto aquí esta noche?

Aquella noche, se habían pasado la primera parte de la tarde en la Sala de Baile del hotel Plaza, asistiendo a una gala benéfica para la prevención del cáncer de mama. Después, en vez de llevada directamente a casa, Sasuke le había sugerido una cena en aquel lugar.

Era la primera vez que la había llevado a un sitio en el que no se celebrara una fiesta pública. En un gesto habitual, intentó buscar la cajetilla de cigarrillos en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. El dejar de fumar no era la única cosa sobre la que había tenido que contentarse últimamente. Llevaba dos semanas sin intentar besar a Saku. ¿Habría decidido que, después de todo, no era una buena idea?

-Te he traído aquí -respondió Sasuke- porque tenía un poco de hambre y pensé que a ti también te vendría bien cenar.

-No, pero, ¿por qué aquí? -insistió Saku, pensando que podrían haber cenado en el Plaza o en cientos de otros restaurantes-. Recuerdo que me dijiste que este lugar era un poco demasiado para ti.

-Está empezando a gustarme.

Lo que él hubiera querido decir en realidad es que la había llevado a aquel restaurante solo para agradada. A pesar de que durante las dos últimas semanas había sido muy amable, Saku había notado que se mostraba algo reservado con ella.

Recordó cómo se había preocupado de que él empezara a indagar sobre sus raíces cuando ella le había hablado de amor. Tanta preocupación no había sido necesaria. Aparte de algunas cosas, como lo de la granja del Tibet, él no había revelado mucho sobre sí mismo, ni le había preguntado a ella nada de su pasado.

Ella tampoco quería investigar al enigmático Sasuke Uchiha, ya que sabía que, si lo hacía, él podría intentar lo mismo con ella. Por ello, limitaban su conversación a los tópicos normales.

El camarero entregó a Sasuke la cuenta en una pequeña carpeta de cuero, en la que él introdujo unos billetes.

-Gracias, George. Quédate con el cambio.

-Gracias, señor Uchiha.

-¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó Sasuke a Saku.

Mientras iban hacia la salida, muchas cabezas se volvieron para mirarlos, las mujeres a Sasuke y los hombres a Saku. Los dos juntos hacían una pareja perfecta. Sasuke llevaba, como siempre, un traje oscuro y ella se había puesto un vestido de cóctel del mismo color azul oscuro que el traje de él. Aquel era el último de los seis vestidos que Dei le había dejado preparados antes de marchar de vacaciones. Ella lo había dejado para el último porque no se podía llevar con sujetador ni medias. En realidad, eran dos vestidos: una especie de tubo sin mangas que se le entallaba al cuerpo como un guante y le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y una falda de seda transparente.

Una boa a juego completaba el conjunto. Aquella noche, Saku llevaba el pelo suelto y Sasuke parecía haber aprovechado todas las oportunidades posibles para tocárselo. Aunque se sentía algo insegura sin sujetador, tuvo que admitir que el conjunto era perfecto para una larga cadena de oro, con unos colgantes de ópalo, trabajados de manera que parecían unas uvas entrelazadas con hojas de viña.

Aquella pieza le había ganado a ella, o a «su amiga» dos nuevos encargos. Aquel encargo, junto a los de las hermanas Uzumaki, le llenaba de alegría. El problema era que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Sasuke, menos podía trabajar en los encargos, ya que quería seguir manteniendo su oficio en secreto. Se consolaba diciéndose que, en realidad, él no quería saber nada de ella y que tampoco le importaba mucho su vida. ¿No había sido así? Media hora después, los dos entraban en el edificio de Sori y se dirigían al montacargas.

Aquella noche, como siempre, él la acompañaría al apartamento, se marcharía, Saku se haría una taza de chocolate caliente y se iría a la cama preguntándose si todavía tenía la intención de besarla y, si era así, cuándo lo haría. Se sentía algo frustrada pensando que él podría haber cambiado de opinión. O, ¿estaría él esperando que ella le hiciera alguna indicación? Recordó que él le había dicho que esperaría hasta que ella se hubiera recuperado del ataque.

Los dos entraron en el montacargas y Sasuke apretó el botón del sexto piso. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se mantuvo en silencio mientras la vieja máquina cumplía su cometido.

-Bueno... -empezó Saku-. Sori y Deii regresan mañana.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Sasuke, concentrándose en el mecanismo de los cables del montacargas.

-Me alegro -dijo ella-, porque es un apartamento enormemente grande para una persona. Algunas veces me da miedo porque es tan grande y tiene todas esas cosas tan raras. y no es que yo sea nerviosa... No es que tenga nada que ver con, bueno, ya sabes, con lo que pasó en el parque.

Sasuke se volvió para mirada.

Ella sabía que debía detenerse, que se estaba poniendo en evidencia. .

-Ya lo he superado -añadió . Bueno, fue horrible cuando ocurrió pero en realidad no me hicieron ningún daño y, además, los arrestaron.

Él le asió la cabeza con las dos manos, le levantó la cara y la besó apasionadamente.

Saku dejó que la boa y el bolso cayeran al suelo y se aferró a él, besándole con la misma pasión. Sasuke la empujó contra la pared del ascensor y le enterró las manos en el pelo... . Saku sintió que el ascensor se paraba en el piso seis.

Sin embargo, él no la soltó sino que siguió besándola, suavemente en aquellos momentos, con ligeros toques de la lengua y los labios... Aquel beso siguió y siguió, convirtiéndose de nuevo en algo lleno de pasión. Justo cuando Saku pensó que el corazón le estaba a punto de estallar, él se apartó, sin aliento, y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

Y se quedaron así, en silencio, durante unos instantes.

- El montacargas se ha detenido -dijo ella. -Invítame a tomar una copa -sugirió él, besándole la frente.

-¿Solo a tomar una copa?

- Tengo en mente encontrar una excusa para besarte otra vez.

-Entonces, de acuerdo -afirmó Saku, riendo-. ¿Te gustaría entrar a. tomar una copa?

-Me encantaría. Gracias por pedírmelo.

Pasó una hora antes de que él volviera a besarla de nuevo. Tomaron una copa de vino en el salón y luego Sasuke le pidió a Saku que le enseñara el almacén de Sori, famoso por sus objetos extraños, que se había convertido en casi una leyenda.

El Tour, durante el cual ella evitó mostrarle su rincón de joyería, concluyó en su nido. Impresionado con la vista, Sasuke levantó las persianas para verlo mejor y apagó la luz. Luego los dos se acurrucaron en la cama que entonces era un sofá y lo contemplaron todo extasiados. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras él le acariciaba ligeramente el pelo.

Los dos se habían quitado los zapatos y Sasuke se había despojado también de su chaqueta y se había aflojado la corbata.

-Me gusta que lleves el pelo suelto.

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo.

Él la sonrió y se inclinó para rozarle los labios suavemente con los suyos.

Sasuke se reclinó en las almohadas, colocándola encima de él mientras le dibujaba círculos imaginarios en la espalda. Al sentir que él bajaba un poco más las manos, ella se puso rígida.

-Déjame tocarte -murmuró él-. A través de la ropa -añadió él.

Ella miró ansiosamente a través de las ventanas-. Nadie puede vemos.

Él la acarició suavemente, besándola al mismo tiempo. Las sensaciones eran hipnóticas, haciendo que ella se sintiera transportada fuera de sí. Poco a poco, él fue besándola más profundamente y sus caricias se hicieron más frenéticas.

Una y otra vez, él le besó la garganta, pasando a hacerlo en la oreja, causándole una sensación de placer que nunca había sentido antes.

Sasuke cerró las manos sobre el trasero de ella y la estrechó contra él. A través de las capas de tela, ella pudo sentir lo excitado que él estaba. Fue un gesto tan carnal que ella jadeó.

_-Sasuke..._

-Confía en mí.

Estrechándola entre sus brazos más fuertemente, él se dio la vuelta de manera que fue ella la que quedó abajo.

Él la besó de nuevo, moviéndose contra ella lentamente pero rítmicamente. Era el movimiento del sexo.

Saku sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella. Se sentía bien en una posición tan íntima con él. La tentación que sentía de responder con su cuerpo al baile sensual de Sasuke era demasiado difícil de resistir.

Pero lo consiguió.

-Dijiste que no...

-y no voy a hacerlo. .

-Esto es más que besarse.

-Estoy seguro de que has besado a otros hombres antes -dijo él, apartándose de ella para apoyarse con un codo en las almohadas.

-Sí, claro.

-Por mucho que me gustaría creer que soy el primer hombre... el primero en tocarte del modo en que estoy haciéndolo, hacer las cosas que te estoy haciendo... es mucho desear; ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí -admitió ella-. Soy virgen pero no soy monja.

-¿y te molestó tanto como ahora?

-No... Nunca me sentí así.

-¿Puedo tomarme eso como un cumplido?

- Es que no me parece muy probable que tu tengas la intención de parar -dijo ella. Sin embargo, no era que ella quería que lo hiciera.

Ella lo deseaba, quisiera que él la poseyera. Pero no sin amor.

-No estoy intentando seducirte, Saku pero no voy a mentirte. Quiero todo lo que tú estés dispuesta a darme de ti. No voy a insistir en el tema porque prometí solo besarte. Pero creo que esa definición puede extenderse... hay otras cosas que podemos hacer el uno por el otro, maneras en las que podemos disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos... -añadió él, acariciándole el vientre-. Sería como hacer el amor. Me gustaría darte ese tipo de placer.

-Sasuke...

-Déjame -musitó él, acariciándole a través del vestido-. Quiero darte placer. Tú no tienes que hacerme nada.

-No, Sasuke -insistió ella, deteniéndole la mano-. También quiero guardar eso para cuando en realidad signifique algo, cuando sea parte de algo...

- Para cuando estés enamorada -dijo él, apartándole los mechones de pelo de la cara.

- Tú crees que soy una estúpida, que soy infantil...

-NO, lo respeto -respondió él-, pero no por eso tiene que gustarme.

-No creo que debiéramos estar aquí de este modo. .

- Pero yo quiero estar aquí -afirmó él, acurrucándose a ella-. Y creo que tú también lo quieres. Puedo poner el límite donde tú quieras, Saku. Supongo que no quieres que te toque debajo de la ropa -añadió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que no era eso lo que deseaba-. Y sé que no quieres que te dé un... placer más completo. Puedo afrontarlo. Es como vivir de nuevo la adolescencia, cuando solo se me permitía ir hasta ciertos límites.

-Supongo que recuerdas lo frustrante que eso era.

-En cierto modo, era delicioso -respondió él, jugueteando con un pezón hasta que se irguió a través de la tela-. Hay cierta emoción en mantener un estado de permanente excitación cuando no se tiene esperanza de verse aliviado a la vista. Creo que los placeres de la abstinencia sexual se infravaloran.

-Esto no sería sensato. Ya sabes Sasuke que sería muy fácil que las cosas se escaparan a nuestro control.

-¿No confías en que pueda frenarme?

-No es una cuestión de confianza.

-Sí que lo es. Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú -dijo él, tomándola por las muñecas y apretándoselas contra las almohadas. Con un rápido movimiento, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas-. Podría forzarte si quisiera. Dentro de ti, sabes que soy capaz de poseerte contra tu voluntad.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban al buscar los de ella. Las manos le parecían esposas de hierro sobre las muñecas.

-Solo creo que podrías encontrar difícil detenerte cuando tuvieras que hacerlo. Con una mirada resuelta, Sasuke se sentó y le tomó las dos muñecas con una mano.

Con la otra, se empezó a desatar la corbata.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella al ver que él le empezaba a atar las muñecas con la corbata.

-Voy a mostrarte hasta dónde puedo llegar, hasta dónde puedo llevarte a ti, y a mí, y todavía ser capaz de detenerme -dijo él, atándole las manos a una de las barras de la cama. _Aunque tú me pidas que no lo haga._

* * *

_:)_


	11. Kama Sutra

.

.

.

-¿No es el Kama Sutra un libro de posturas eróticas, técnicas y todas esas cosas? -preguntó ella, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

- En realidad, es mucho más complejo y sofisticado de 10 que la mayoría de los occidentales se piensan. Es más bien un tratado sobre la pasión sexual en todas su diversidad y sutileza –comentó él, tomando otro cinturón de otro vestido e hizo un ruido seco con él.

Ella se encogió-.

- Alguna de las posturas que describe son bastante imaginativas -añadió, atándole el otro pie a la pata izquierda de la cama. Las posturas favoritas de Sasuke habían sido las de indrani, pero las piernas de Kamala, su amante hindú, habían quedado tan profundamente doloridas que solo había consentido una vez.

-El énfasis principal está en las técnicas que sirven para excitar el deseo de la pareja –añadió él-. Es lo que el autor, Vatsyayana, llamó las **«**Sesenta y cuatro maneras**»**?

-¿Solo sesenta y cuatro? -bromeó Saku.

-Lo sé -replicó él-. Yo mismo he descubierto como unas mil.

Sasuke lo había visto en toda su vida algo tan sensual como ver a Saku, atada de pies y manos y con un transparente vestido. Con el pelo extendido por la almohada, lo miraba desafiante, como si supiera que no era ella la que estaba en poder de él, sino al revés. La inocencia de Saku, que tanto le había cautivado, no era simulada.

Era virgen, pero la sensualidad que parecía imbuir en todos sus actos era una parte intrínseca de ella. El modo en que ella se le había resistido y el fuego que él sentía ardiendo bajo aquella fachada solo conseguía atraparle más firmemente que nunca. Si el hechizo fuera solo sexual, Sasuke no se hubiera sentido preocupado.

Sin embargo, había algo más que fluía entre ellos y que le asustaba profundamente. Había intentado resistirse pero sin éxito. El truco consistía en sostener aquella relación porque a Sasuke le parecía que ya no podría vivir sin verla. En realidad, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás llevaba cayendo en picado desde la primera noche en el Waldorf.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para intentar salir de aquel pozo sin fondo sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Si Saku se enteraba, aquella relación podría terminar convirtiéndose en amor, algo de lo que él ya había tenido bastante en el pasado. Sentado al borde de la cama, Sasuke le acarició el rostro levemente, casi sin tocarla.

- En el Kama Sufra hay un capítulo entero sobre el abrazo o, más exactamente, en el arte de tocar.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él prolongaba aquella caricia tan etérea. Cuando él llegó a la garganta, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, como una gata.

Prologando la caricia, él siguió bajando, acariciándole ambos senos y las caderas. La respiración de ella se aceleró y los pezones se irguieron contra la suave tela del corpiño elástico.

Él repitió el movimiento una y otra vez hasta que ella se puso a temblar de placer.

- También hay otro capítulo sobre el beso murmuró él, a corta distancia de los labios de ella.

Saku abrió los ojos, que parecían enormes en la oscuridad y lo miró. Entonces, él le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, lo que hizo que ella suspirara y cerrara de nuevo los ojos.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, tomando la cara de ella entre las manos, besándola muy lentamente, dándole un placer infinito con los labios. Al ver que ella también lo besaba, Sasuke se alegró, sabiendo que ella sentía una pasión que igualaba la suya.

A continuación, él le dedicó la misma atención a los párpados, las orejas, la garganta, saboreándola con los labios y la lengua, mordisqueándola suavemente, sin dejar de acariciada ni un solo instante.

Ella se quedó muy quieta cuando él bajó hasta el pecho y dejó escapar un gemido cuando él le acarició un pecho con la boca a través de la apretada tela del vestido. Luego, le levantó la falda transparente y deslizó las manos por debajo del corpiño.

-Sasuke -le avisó Saku-. Me dijiste que no...

-Confía en mí... -dijo él, bajándole el corpiño pero cubriéndole los senos con la falda trasparente-. ¿Lo ves? Todavía estás vestida.

La suave tela resaltaba mucho más de lo que escondía. Los pezones tenían un aspecto oscuro, azulado. Solo con mirada, Sasuke se sentía ansioso por devorada.

Le acarició primero un pezón, y luego el otro, con la boca, besándolos a través de la suave tela de seda. Sin embargo, sabía que aquella noche era solo para gozar, no para consumar su relación física.

Quería demostrarle a Saku que tenía control sobre sus deseos, aunque, él mismo no estaba seguro si podría detenerse antes de que su deseo por ella se hiciera incontrolable.

Tras besarle los pechos, siguió bajando por el vientre, deteniéndose en el lugar en el que empiezan los muslos. La respiración de ella se había agitado mucho, ya que Saku se estaba preguntando lo que él iba a hacer a continuación.

Sasuke le levantó una pierna y le empezó a besar la parte interior del muslo.

Ella se revolvió intentando soltarse, pero él siguió besándole ambas piernas, sujetándolas para que recibieran mejor aquel asalto de seducción.

-Uno de los capítulos -añadió él. Su propia respiración revelaba su estado de excitación- describe las diferentes maneras en que se puede arañar a la pareja para incrementar el placer.

-¿Arañar?

Sasuke no le dio tiempo para poner objeciones y le corrió las uñas de una mano por la pantorrilla, rascándole la suave piel interior de la rodilla.

Ella tembló cuando él hizo lo mismo a lo largo del muslo y suspiró de dicha cuando él repitió el gesto en la otra pierna.

- El siguiente capítulo -dijo él, tumbándose encima de ella-, habla de los mordiscos...

-Sasuke... -empezó ella, deteniéndose cuando él le mordió la garganta, suave pero apasionadamente.

-Confía en mí -repitió él, besando la marca rosada que le había dejado en la garganta. Dirigiéndose hacia abajo de nuevo, le mordisqueó suavemente el hombro y la parte superior del pecho. Luego le tomó un pezón entre los dientes y apretó ligeramente para terminar el gesto con un sensual movimiento de la lengua.

-Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirada al oír que ella gemía de placer.

-Incluso hay un capítulo que habla de las diversas maneras de pegar -explicó.

Ella levantó la cabeza alarmada-. Es todo muy ritual -añadió, para tranquilizada-, y con más frecuencia es el hombre el objeto de los golpes. Pero eso no va a ocurrir esta vez.

-Sasuke...

-No te apetece la idea, ¿verdad?

-No.

-A mí tampoco me agrada -replicó él, sonriendo.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que él había estado jugando con ella y lo miró con frialdad-. Sin embargo, hay un capítulo que sí que me gusta. Es el que habla de dar placer a la pareja con la boca.

Entonces, él le levantó la falda completamente, de manera que todo el vestido de Saku estaba alrededor de su cintura, y se sentó en las rodillas, solazándose en la visión del cuerpo de Saku, vestido solo con una pequeña tanga.

La imagen era de lo más erótica.

-Sasuke, me prometiste...

- Te prometí no darte un orgasmo. Pero no dije que no te haría desearlo -dijo él, colocando la mano en el satín de las braguitas y sintiendo que ella ya estaba húmeda.

Él bajó la cabeza y le dejó sentir el calor de su aliento a través de la tela. Aquella sensación petrificó completamente a Saku, que dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando él le besó justo en el centro de su deseo.

Sasuke la besó y lamió a través de la tela, asiéndola por las caderas para que ella no se moviera. Entre suspiros, ella no dejó de murmurar su nombre, tirando de sus ataduras. El placer que él le estaba dando era infinito, ya que él se apartaba de vez en cuando para prolongar el tormento. Las caderas de Saku temblaban.

Sasuke sabía que estaba ya muy cerca. Y él también. Estaba tan excitado que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en apartar aquella pequeña tanga y hundirse en ella hasta explotar dentro de su húmedo y virginal cuerpo... Sasuke se levantó y amoldó su cuerpo al de ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo hasta dejarles a los dos al borde del cúmulo del placer.

-Sasuke... por favor...

-¿Por favor que pare? -preguntó él, frotándose contra ella, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego, pero llevado por un instinto que casi no podía contener-. ¿O por favor que siga?

Ella contestó con un gemido, ofreciéndosele como si ya no fuera dueña de sus actos. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, de deseo que se revelaba en la excitación sexual que reflejaban sus rasgos.

Sasuke estaba también al borde del orgasmo pero cerró los ojos y, adueñándose de todo la fuerza que pudo, se apartó de ella, como había prometido que lo haría.

- Te prometí que pararía -dijo él, con voz ronca-. Te lo prometí...

-Tal vez... tal vez no deberíamos parar -Sasuke se sintió desesperado, temblando con la necesidad de penetrada, de poseerla tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez...

-No -replicó él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos-. Después me odiarías por ello.

-Yo... no. Nunca podría hacerlo.

-Lo harías. Yo te hubiera fallado. Hubiera tomado algo que tú nunca tuviste la intención de darme -susurró él, enterrando el rostro en el pelo-. No quiero que me odies, Saku. No podría vivir con eso. Me mataría.

Sasuke estaba temblando. Se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que había luchado tanto por guardar, luchaban por salir a la luz.

- Desátame -dijo ella.

Él hizo lo que ella le había pedido, preguntándose si habría terminado de estropeado todo. Tal vez ella se sentiría furiosa por aquella demostración.

Ella se incorporó, frotándose las muñecas.

-Soy un idiota-susurró él, sentándose al borde de la cama-. No debería haber hecho esto. Estaba intentando probarte algo pero tal vez...

- Ven aquí -musitó ella, tomándole entre sus brazos-.Y lo has hecho. Y tengo que decirte que no eres ningún idiota-añadió ella, acariciándole el pelo-. ¿Cómo podría explicártelo? . Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido. Y nunca podría odiarte, ni siquiera en un millón de años. No me importa cómo suene esto, ni siquiera que tú no quieras oído. Pero es cierto...

_Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas bajo sus pies. Parecía estar cayendo en una sima de la que no tendría la posibilidad de escapar. Estaba cayendo en los negros y peligrosos, pero tan placenteros, senderos del corazón._

* * *

_w_


	12. Encaje indirecta directa

.

.

.

Una docena de hombres, vestidos de Eleanor Roosevelt, bailaban el cancán en un número que formaba parte del espectáculo en el que colaboraba Dei.

El New York Times lo había tildado de «profundamente surrealista-».

Sasuke miró a los espectadores, todos jóvenes, que habían donado quinientos dólares cada uno para la investigación contra el Sida por el privilegio de estar allí aquella noche. Tuvo que admitir que Sori había estado en lo cierto con aquella idea para convertir a las generaciones más jóvenes en filántropos. Por ello, Sasuke ya le había dado el visto bueno para preparar una fiesta de Halloween, que tendría lugar en un viejo hotel cerca del río Hudson, que tenía fama de estar encantado.

Los beneficios irían a parar a la Asociación para la Investigación contra el Cáncer. Saku, que estaba sentada a su lado, sonreía con su maravilloso gesto de siempre, al ver los gestos de los actores en el escenario. Aquella noche, tenía un aspecto algo victoriano, con un vestido de terciopelo color ciruela, de corte modesto, que abotonaba en la parte delantera. Resaltaba su generoso busto y su estrecha cintura.

Tenía el pelo recogido en la nuca y llevaba unos preciosos pendientes de amatista y oro. A Sasuke le pareció que estaba tremendamente hermosa. Era la mujer más deseable que había conocido y le enloquecía saber que nunca podría tenerla.

Su relación física, por muy electrizante que fuera, estaba destinada a no verse consumada nunca. Tres semanas atrás, en la demostración que él le había hecho del Kama Sutra le había hecho ciertas promesas, que había cumplido a rajatabla Como resultado, ella había confiado lo suficiente en él como para explorar juntos la sensualidad que Saku había tenido reprimida tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquello era una espada de doble filo. Por un lado, él se sentía honrado de que ella le hubiera dado tanto. Pero por otro, él se veía consumido más que nunca por el deseo sexual. Siempre había podido controlarse, pero no le había resultado fácil. Solo con pensar en besar a Saku, sentía que el deseo le llenaba hasta casi hacerle estallar.

Sasuke había descubierto que a ella le agradaba hacerle gozar, lo que contrastaba agradablemente con el resto de sus últimas amantes. Durante su última cita, él había mencionado el gusto que sentía por la ropa interior femenina antigua, como los corsés, los ligueros y otro tipo de prendas.

Aquella noche, al ir a recogerla, se la había encontrado vestida como una versión de una institutriz del siglo diecinueve y sintió la esperanza de que ella hubiera extendido la fantasía de su gusto por el vestir a las prendas de ropa que no estaban visibles. Durante la cena en su restaurante de siempre, el preferido de Saku, él no había parado de preguntarse lo que llevaría bajo aquel vestido de terciopelo.

Tendría que esperar a la medianoche, cuando la acompañara a su apartamento, para poder descubrirlo. Tan preocupado estaba con aquellos pensamientos que no había seguido mucho la obra. Sin embargo, los dos ya la habían visto antes, así que Sasuke pensó que, tal vez, a Saku no le importaría perderse el final.

-Vayámonos -susurró él al oído de Saku.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó ella, pensando en la responsabilidad que él tenía como organizador del acontecimiento.

-Solo durante un rato -añadió él, acariciándole el brazo y rozándole a la vez el lateral del pecho.

Ella pareció enrojecer pero se dio cuenta de que nadie los estaba mirando. El único espectador que parecía no estar atento a la obra era Naruto Uzumaki, más preocupado por seducir a una dama pelirroja.

-Venga -dijo Sasuke, tomando a Saku del brazo, acompañándola hasta el vestíbulo de la sala, que Sori había transformado mágicamente en una impresionante versión del Monte Olimpo, con columnas griegas, ramas de olivo y laurel por todas partes.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Saku! -les gritó Sori, desde detrás de una columna-, ¿Dónde vais? No os iréis a marchar de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Solo vamos a estirar un poco las piernas -respondió Sasuke-. Creo que vamos a explorar un poco este edificio, que parece muy interesante.

- Pero si es solo un almacén -replicó Sori haciendo un gesto de sorpresa-. No creo que haya mucho que... .

De repente, Sori notó que los dos iban de la mano y pareció comprender.

Sasuke se arrepintió mentalmente de ir así con ella, ya que habían intentado evitar toda demostración de afecto en público. Había sido educado en la reserva de sus sentimientos. Con aquel descuido, Sasuke le había dado a Sori la oportunidad de sumar dos y dos.

Aquello era especialmente vergonzante porque Sori había sido el instrumento de su unión. Y, según le había dicho a Saku, tenía miedo de que él le rompiera el corazón.

-Pues explorad -dijo Sori, dándose la vuelta.

Más allá del escenario, pasando un pequeño almacén lleno de objetos, en el que se detuvieron para besarse, había lo que parecía ser un camerino común para todos los actores.

Había sombreros y zapatos por todas partes, pero los vestidos estaban todos ordenados en perchas. Un gran espejo, rodeado de pequeñas bombillas blancas, llenaba una pared del cuarto.

Saku se acercó hacia el espejo mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta con el pestillo y la seguía.

-¡Mira todas estas cosas! -exclamó ella, al ver la amplia selección de lapiceros de labios-. ¿Has visto alguna vez tantos...? -añadió, interrumpiéndose cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo agarrándola por los senos.

-llevo pensando en ti toda la noche -musitó él-, y preguntándome qué es lo que llevas debajo de ese vestido.

Saku lo miró y sonrió para desabrocharse el vestido hasta la cintura. Él separó la tela, dejando escapar un suspiro de deseo carnal.

En vez de sujetador, ella llevaba puesto un rígido corsé negro, que resaltaba sus pechos casi sin esconder los pezones.

-Nunca te he deseado más que en estos momentos -añadió él, empujándola encima de la tabla que servía de mesa-. Podría poseerte aquí mismo...

Ella lo miró a través del espejo, pero él notó en sus ojos algo nuevo, un reflejo del poder sexual que sentía. A Sasuke le gustaba aquel poder, le gustaba que ella tuviera el control...

Él le acarició los brazos, pero ella empezó a apartarse de la tabla.

-Todavía no -dijo ella. Sin embargo, él la empujó de nuevo suavemente y le levantó la falda-. Ah... La parte inferior del corpiño, a pesar de cubrir más piel que el tanga, revelaba un hermoso trasero, digno de ser tocado.

Las medias negras, de costura, estaban enganchadas al liguero y le daban a las piernas un aspecto muy provocativo. Además, llevaba unos borceguíes que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

-Creo que se me acaba de parar el corazón -susurró él, sin poder dejar de mirada.

Ella rió-.

-Eres mala, porque me ofreces deliberadamente lo que sabes que no puedo tomar por la promesa que te he hecho..

- Tú dijiste que querías que me pusiera algo como esto -replicó ella, mirándolo con picardía por encima del hombro.

-Solo te dije que me gustaban este tipo de cosas -dijo él, metiendo un dedo por el encaje. -Sé cuando se me está echando una indirecta -respondió ella, arqueando la espalda como una gata ante las caricias de Sasuke.

-¿Crees que se puede morir de frustración sexual? -preguntó él con voz ronca al ver el maravilloso escote que ella le ofrecía a través del espejo.

-Si es así, creo que entre los dos hemos firmado un pacto de suicidio -respondió ella, sintiéndose cada vez más excitada.

Sasuke encontró una costura entre las piernas de Saku y supuso que era por dónde ser abría el corpiño. Con un rápido gesto, lo desabrochó.

Saku se irguió y se volvió para mirado, dejando que la falda volviera a su sitio. Él había prometido tocarla siempre por encima de la ropa.

-Sasuke, si vas a empezar... a tocarme de ese modo, creo que ya podrás imaginarte dónde vamos a llegar.

-Entonces, hazlo tú -musitó él, levantándole de nuevo la falda.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tócate tú -sugirió él, llevándole la mano a la entrepierna.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, como si aquella petición le hubiera sorprendido e intentó apartar la mano. Sin embargo, él la volvió a apretar contra ella y se acercó tanto a ella que la dejó inmóvil entre la tabla y él.

- Me encantaría ver cómo alcanzas la cima del placer así, aunque yo no te esté tocando...

-Dijimos que no llegaríamos tan lejos...

-Dijimos que no nos los haríamos el uno al otro. Nunca dijimos que no nos lo pidiésemos hacer a nosotros mismos.

-¿No crees que ya hemos estirado más de la cuenta la definición de «besar»?

-Por favor, Saku -insistió él, besándola y moviéndole la mano suavemente-. Me paso la noche despierto imaginándote cuando tienes un orgasmo, cómo te mueves, qué sonidos haces...

Sasuke la besó con pasión y aumentando el ritmo del movimiento que estaba aplicando a la mano de Saku.

Pero ella apartó la cara.

-Sasuke, por favor... No puedo... No delante de ti.

- No seas vergonzosa. Sería tan hermoso, tan excitante...

-No, Sasuke.

Él se detuvo y la miró, viendo que ella tenía un gesto serio en la cara. Entonces, a lo lejos, se oyeron los aplausos, que fueron acrecentándose con exclamaciones de aprobación del público.

-Lo siento -dijo ella-. Quiero satisfacerte pero...

-Ya me satisfaces -respondió él, silenciándola con un beso-. Y mucho. Nunca lo dudes. Siento haberte obligado como lo he hecho. Es que te deseo con tanta desesperación... Soy avaricioso.

-No es avaricia querer lo que deseas, lo que los dos deseamos. Es natural -replicó ella-. Tal vez no sea muy buena idea que nos pongamos a generar este fuego si no pensamos apagarlo. A mí me está volviendo loca. Tal vez estamos yendo más allá de los límites que debiéramos. Tal vez tuviéramos que dejar de tener tanto... contacto físico.

El ruido que procedía del escenario pareció llegar al punto máximo.

Entonces, él le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que dejaras de cuestionar algo que es bueno.

-¿Tú crees que es bueno? Sé que me has dicho que estás dispuesto a tomar lo que yo te dé pero, ¿no te parece que...?

Saku se interrumpió porque notó que el pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse. Luego se oyó que alguien ahogaba una maldición al otro lado de la puerta y sacaba un manojo de llaves.

-¡Maldita sea! -murmuró Sasuke, empezando rápidamente a abrocharle el vestido a Saku desde la cintura mientras ella lo iba haciendo desde el cuello.

La puerta se abrió y alguien encendió la luz del techo.

Era Dei, mirándolos con reprobación al ver que ellos estaban abrochando los últimos botones del vestido.

- No se permite el sexo en los camerinos. Es mi regla número uno.

-No es lo que parece -respondió Sasuke, negando lo evidente, para intentar proteger la reputación de Saku.

-Pues a lo que a mí me parece, amigo -replicó Dei, imitando su acento-, es que os lo estabais montando detrás de una puerta cerrada con llave, lo que a mí me parece normalmente una idea excelente, pero que simplemente no tolero en mi camerino.

-¿Montando? -repitió Saku.

-Así que pensabas que yo no tenía un alma romántica -dijo Dei, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso a una procesión de actores, todos hablando y riendo.

Los hombres empezaron a quitarse los zapatos y los sombreros. Había Eleanor Roosevelt, Juana de Arco e incluso una estatua de la libertad pintada de un color grisáceo.

Éste último, se metió entre Saku y Sasuke para tomar un bote de crema de la tabla.

-No se puede hacer ñaqui-ñaqui en el camerino. Si lo hacéis, Dei os dará una azotaina.

-Eso no lo podemos consentir -dijo Sasuke, tomando a Saku de la mano y sacándola del camerino. Volvieron al vestíbulo, donde todo el público charlaba con una copa de vino en la mano, mientras esperaban que todos los actores se unieran a la fiesta con ellos. En un pequeño escenario, una orquesta tocaba música griega.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto, al lado de la exuberante pelirroja, con un kebab en la mano-. Ha sido una velada maravillosa.

-Sí, efectivamente.

- Me gustaría presentarte a una nueva amiga mía -dijo Naruto, acariciando el brazo de la pelirro¬ja de un modo que sugería que eran más que amigos-. Esta es Tania. No tiene apellido. Se llama solo Tania. Y esta es Saku... No recuerdo el apellido...

-Armstrong -dijo Saku, dándole la mano a Tania-. Encantada de conocerte.

-y este -continuó Naruto, dándole una palmada a Sasuke en la espalda es mi colega, Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Genial -replicó Tania-. Oye, escucha. Naruto me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado de piedra. ¿Sabíais que todas esas mujeres de la obra eran... hombres?

-Sí -dijo me di cuenta por el barítono que hacía de Blancanieves.

-Tania también es modelo -le dijo Naruto a Saku- y aspirante a actriz.

-Hice un anuncio para la televisión -comentó Tania, dirigiéndose a Saku-. Tal vez lo hayas visto. Es el de los tampones Free-.

-Umm -replicó Saku, parpadeando.

-Salgo dando volteretas con una especie de leotardo brillante de una pieza. Tienes que haberlo visto.

-Umm -Lo ponen constantemente. Ya lo verás. ¿Actúas tú?

-Um, no, solo me dedico a desfilar.

-¿Con qué agencia estás?

-Boss.

-¿De verdad? Yo estoy con Elite. Ahora me están pagando cuatro mil quinientos dólares al día. ¿Ya ti?

-Ven un momento -dijo Naruto, tomando a Sasuke por el brazo-. Volvemos enseguida, señoritas. ¿Adónde os escapasteis los dos? -preguntó, una vez que las chicas no podían oírle.

-Recorrimos el teatro y acabamos en el camerino.

-¿Sí?

El jefe de escenario me dijo que esa es una zona en la que está prohibido solazarse.

-¿Es que ya os habéis puesto a buscar un sitio para, digamos, una cita? Me había parecido que os acababais de conocer.

-Sí, así eso. Pero a ella le entraron muchas ganas de... conocerme cuando le mencioné que trabajo para la NBC.

-De abogado. No tienes nada que ver con las decisiones que se toman para elegir actores.

-Apreciaría mucho si no le mencionaras ese pequeño detalle -dijo Naruto, sonriendo con complicidad a Sasuke mientras tomaba un trozo de í que tú y Saku estáis muy calientes, ¿no?

-Simplemente hemos estado hablando en el camerino. Nada más.

-¿Es por eso por lo que tiene los botones del vestido así?

Sasuke miró a Saku, asintiendo y sonriendo a lo que Tania le decía y vio que un botón de la parte inferior del cuerpo del vestido estaba abrochado en un ojal que no le correspondía.

Entonces, al recordar los frenéticos intentos por abrocharle la ropa, se dio cuenta de que no se había abrochado el broche del corpiño. Saber que estaba prácticamente sin ropa que cubriera sus partes íntimas le hacía sentir una ligera sensación de vértigo.

Ella le parecía la mujer más sexy y más dulce que había conocido jamás.

-¿Es amor? -quiso saber Naruto.

-No, no es eso -respondió Sasuke, tomando una copa de vino de una bandeja-. Solo... solo nos estamos divirtiendo mientras dure.

-Lo que, de momento, lleva ocurriendo seis semanas. ¿No te parece que eso es un récord para ti? Quiero decir, aparte de Madame Konan.

-Eso no significa nada -replicó Sasuke, bebiéndose de un trago su vino.

-Venga ya... Estás con ella constantemente y he visto el modo en que la miras -afirmó Naruto, que sonaba igual que su madre-. Estás loco por ella -añadió, tomando él a su vez una copa de vino.

-¿Sabe Hinata algo de tus... actividades extracurriculares o se piensa que estás guardando todo para la noche de bodas que pases con ella?

- Las actividades solo pueden ser extracurriculares si hay un currículo oficial. No va a haber boda. Hinata y yo solo somos...

-Mentira, Naruto. Yo también he visto el modo en que la miras, le tomas de la mano y os reís juntos cuando le susurras algo al oído. Ella no sabe nada de las otras mujeres, ¿verdad? Ella cree que es la única y que tu amor por ella es puro y profundo y que tú solo estás esperando el momento adecuado para hacerle la pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo? -preguntó Naruto, muy enfadado.

-El que yo soy tu amigo. Tengo que avisarte, Naruto, que si continúas pensando que Hinata va a estar siempre esperando, algún día te encontrarás con que un tipo más listo te la va a robar.

-No me pueden robar algo que no es mío -replicó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si encuentra a alguien, me alegraré mucho por ella.

- Te quedarás destrozado. Ella es la compañera ideal para ti, tu alma gemela. Tú das por sentado que ella siempre va a estar allí esperándote porque es lo que ha hecho siempre. Tu madre tiene razón. No eres más que un niño mimado.

-¿Has acabado ya o hay algo más que quieras añadir?

-Solo que ella es muy guapa, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Cuando se canse de esperarte, yo seré el primero que me alegre porque, francamente, se merece a alguien mejor.

- Me estás hablando como si me estuviera aprovechando de ella.

- Tiene que haber algo por lo que ella cree que estás enamorado de ella, Naruto. O se lo has hecho creer a lo largo de todos estos años, lo que te convertiría en el peor canalla del mundo, o sientes por ella más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

-Sí... bueno... -dijo Naruto, dándole un golpe en la espalda-. Tú deberías saber mucho de eso, compañero.

Con eso, Naruto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Esperen pronta actualizacion!** :3**

Yo se que se quieren saber más, muhahaha ;)


End file.
